Flor de Inverno
by Flora Bruhv
Summary: Sara sofre um acidente durante uma investigação, após quase morrer decide abrir mão de tentar conquistar Grisson...
1. Capitulo 1

Flor de Inverno

Essa é minha primeira Fic e ela é GSR. A história se passa após a 4ª temporada. Sara sofre um acidente durante uma investigação, após quase morrer decide abrir mão de tentar conquistar Grisson e resolve deixar o caminho livre para que um possível relacionamento entre ele e Sofia deslanche. Mas será que ela vai conseguir abrir mão da pessoa que ela ama quando ela descobrir um segredo que mudará sua vida?

Hehehe. Se alguém quiser comentar e dar idéias e correções estou aberta a opniões.

Essa história não tem fins lucrativos e os personagens não me pertencem, é apenas uma história de fã para fãs da série e do casal mais fofo de CSI. Opnião da autora, lógico… rsrsrsrs

Capitulo 1

Caia uma leve garoa lá fora. O relógio na parede em cima da geladeira marcava 10:30 da noite. Ela estava mais uma vez com uma xícara de café na frente, o radio policial desligado ao lado juntamente com o aparelho celular recém trocado.

- Não, nem pensar... – murmurou grogue com a cabeça recostada contra o tampo da mesa envidraçado. Faziam mais de 24 horas que estivera de serviço. Ela acabara de encerrar um caso de uma mulher morta na banheira. O marido a havia matado para pegar um seguro feito em seu nome e fugir com a amante. Mas até aí, qual a novidade?

As pessoas tratavam a vida como algo banal, o amor se resumia a sexo e os sentimentos a meros caprichos de pessoas sem ambições. Longas horas de trabalho e os muitos casos já acumulados durante os 7 anos desde sua entrada no mundo dos CSI a haviam tornado um tanto apática e fria com relação as pessoas: um rosto bondoso e inocente nem sempre denotava aquilo. Ou melhor, quase nunca.

Levantou a cabeça olhando com cara de poucos amigos ao aparelho que já ia para a terceira chamada. Retirou uma mecha preta de cabelo enroscada no rosto e ajeitou atrás da orelha. Sabia de quem era a ligação: Grisson. O motivo era mais provável ainda. 99,99% de certeza: TRABALHO. Só poderia ser ele, era o único que tinha o número do novo celular que ele comprara em lugar de um que ele mesmo destruíra ao pisar em cima dele no Lab.

- E bom ser realmente importante. – grunhiu para o celular – Sidle?

- Temos um caso de homicídio e preciso de você aqui o mais rápido possível. Centro, esquina com a Nichels. – ele disse conciso e suave e uma pontinha de esperança dentro dela desapareceu.

- sim... – ela disse – Grisson eu acho que...

- Olha Sara aqui está uma confusão de repórteres, te encontro aqui. – disse e desligara o aparelho celular. Droga. Estava cansada e a sua enxaqueca estava começando a dar indícios de surgimento. Poderia simplesmente ignorar a ordem. E Ecklie teria a desculpa perfeita para infernizar ainda mais Grisson por ser seu supervisor e ainda perder o emprego. Teria que ir lá, de qualquer forma.

Conhecia esse endereço. Dava em um beco. E esse fator mais a imprensa só poderiam querer dizer que era mais uma vitima do chamado maníaco dos becos. Na última semana o número de vítimas subiu de três para quatro em 6 meses. Sempre mulheres entre 25 e 32 anos, pele clara, bem vestidas e com os cabelos de cor escura.

Tomou uma ducha, apanhou seu kit e a caneca de café se encaminhando em direção ao sedan. Uma hora em casa e chamado de novo. Deveria ser sério mesmo para Grisson ignorar o seu cansaço.

Sorriu meio amarga para a cena que se formou em sua cabeça. Sofia já deveria estar na cena de crime ao lado dele. A última noite fora folga coincidente dos dois e hoje seria plantão deles e de Greg e Nick.

Pelo menos o trabalho manteria sua cabeça anestesiada.

- Um morador de rua diz ter visto uma vã saindo daqui a menos de duas horas Grisson. – Nick disse após ter percorrido o perímetro e não encontrado nenhuma pista que não fossem as marcas de pneu de um carro entrando e saindo daquele beco. – Você acha que pode ser mais um caso desse psicopata?

- Bate com as outras cenas de crime – Grisson disse enquanto observava o corpo da vítima ser removido da cena. Estava limpa. Sem marcas de sangue ou lividez no corpo. Segundo David a hora da morte ocorrera a mais de 10 horas. Ali era apenas o local de desova escolhido pela pessoa. Abaixou-se ao se deparar com um pequeno retalho xadrez onde a vítima estivera anteriormente recolhendo-o como evidência.

- Parece a mesma encontrada nos dois últimos corpos . – Nick disse observando a evidencia – você acha que ele está nos mandando uma mensagem?

- Tomara que este nos conte algo. Nick vá ao lab e processe esta evidencia e as roupas. – Grisson disse entregando sério a evidencia a ele. Precisavam correr contra o tempo se ainda quisessem encontrar digitais ali.

Olhou para os dois lados do beco. O assassino entrara e saira sem ser visto. Já era o quinto beco visitado, o segundo em quase duas semanas. O que ele estava tentando fazer? Pelo tempo, ele estava apertando o cerco sobre ele mesmo e sobre as vítimas. Olhou o relógio. Faziam quarenta minutos desde a sua ligação para Sara. Estavam atolados de trabalho e Catherine em um seminário em Los Angeles.

Todos estavam cansados. Ecklie com o xerife cobrando resultados. Ninguém mais do que ele gostaria de pegar logo esse psicopata.

- Grisson, veja isso – Sofia o chamou mostrando uma bolsa nas mãos.

- Não é típico dele trazer pertences da vítima para o local – Warrick disse duvidoso da identidade do suspeito – Será que não é alguém tentando imitar a cena do crime?

- Um fã talvez? – Sofia disse observando Sara chegando após ter feito uma rápida análise do local.

- Ou o porque desse teatro? – Grisson disse sério por cima dos óculos.

- Boa noite. Grisson desculpe pelo... – Sara disse quando observou a bolsa nas mãos de Sofia – Da vitima? O que isso quer dizer?

- Eis a questão... – Sofia disse apontando ao redor – Sem pistas ou indícios de quem quer que seja o responsável.

- Bem. Vou verificar as redondezas. – Warick disse se afastando.

- Sara, o que esteve fazendo? – Grisson disse aborrecido. – Te chamei a quase uma hora.

- Minha casa é distante. Sabe que estive ocupada...

- Preciso que vá ao laboratório e veja o que o Dr. Robbins diz sobre a vítima. – Grisson disse a dispensando.

- E você? Grisson eu estou cansada, mande o Greg ou Sofia. – Sara disse direta.

- Greg está cuidando de um caso do outro lado da cidade. Eu e Sofia estamos indo para a casa da vítima.

- E aquele papo do cansaço comprometer a investigação? – disse irônica.

- Sara eu sei que esta cansada, mas este caso precisa ser tratado com urgência. Sei que não teve muito tempo para descansar. Após processarmos a evidencia está de folga por dois dias. – Grisson disse e ela sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Droga de enxaqueca pensou reprimindo o gemido de dor.

Sara se encaminhou para o carro mas se esquecendo de algo que não falara sobre o caso voltara.

- Então a sua noite foi divertida? – Sofia perguntou insinuante.

- Boa companhia faz milagres – ele dizia com o mesmo tom de voz que poucas vezes ela o ouvia utilizar. A não ser pelas vezes em que o vira fazendo piada com Catherine, não que ela fizesse parte da conversa. Eles estavam falando sobre Terri Miller, ainda no seu primeiro ano como CSI em Las Vegas. Era a mesma afirmação, sempre subentendida.

Teimou com as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar de seus olhos. Não era de relacionamentos de qualquer forma. Efeito do cansaço e desgaste físico sobre o seu corpo.

- Dr Robbins? – Sara chamou em meio a um bocejo na singular sala de trabalho dele.

- A vítima é Chloe Andrews. 31 anos, caucasiana, cabelos negros. Causa da morte: asfixia por estrangulamento. – Dr Robbins disse mostrando a vítima sobre a bancada. Uma mulher bonita e cheia de marcas de agressão. – E a propósito, umas horas de sono te fariam bem – comentou ao ver seu quinto bocejo.

- Eu ainda consigo algumas horas – disse com enorme sorriso.

- Pode deixar que eu dou uma palavrinha com seu supervisor – disse jocoso embora encarasse o rosto abatido com expressão séria.

- Ele vai me dispensar após a autopsia, então doutor se apresse pra que eu possa ir logo para casa – Sara encarou o corpo da mulher notando várias marcas rochas em torno dos pulsos – Ela parece ter sido amarrada...

- E foi. Há cortes no seio, coxa e braços. Marcas de agressão por todo o corpo. – Sara olhou nauseada para a vitima. A única parte intacta era o rosto. O assassino estava ficando mais cruel a cada vitima. Provavelmente se divertindo mais a cada assassinato. – Ele tem aumentado o padrão de tortura – Dr Robbins continuou a assinalar – pelas marcas provavelmente deve a ter torturado por horas e depois a desovado no becos, aos pés da lata de lixo.

- Quando tiver o laudo pronto me avise – disse se encaminhando para a porta. As pontadas de dor de sua enxaqueca cada vez mais constantes. Definitivamente tinha que tomar uma aspirina e uma grande caneca de café, pensou massageando a têmpora, reprimindo uma careta.

- Sidle – disse amaldiçoando o toque de telefone que piorava o mal estar.

- Sara é Sofia. Grisson pediu pra você passar pela casa.

- hmm. E minha folga? – disse irônica pra ela.

- Sara eu tive que sair. Só estou te passando um recado do Gil. – disse e desligou. Depois a de pavio curto era ela. E desde quando ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome? Estava exausta, quase 30 horas de plantão. Precisava descansar. Não fosse por Ecklie já teria mandado Grisson as favas a muito tempo. Mas ele não estava fazendo isso por capricho. Era necessário, quanto mais cedo pegassem esse idiota menos vitimas ele faria.

Pegou o sedan se dirigindo a um bairro distante do centro, na verdade próximo a sua casa, uma hora a mais não faria diferença. A cabeça latejava e a visão começava a desfocar no contraste com o sol que começava a surgir nas ruas.

- Mais duas ruas – disse a si mesma olhando o nascer do sol iluminando a rua. – Ótimo, abriu o sinal.

Estava na rua da vitima e podia ver Grisson ao longe em frente a um jardim. Seu ultimo pensamento coerente foi que ele sempre fora e seria apenas um amigo seu. O trabalho seria sempre em primeiro lugar.

Nota da autora: E então, deixem comentários… Logo logo coloco a continuação…

Att…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

- Sara, Sarah? Você consegue me ouvir? – ela ouvia a voz distante de alguém. Tentou abrir os olhos, havia algo quente os cobrindo. A dor de cabeça estranhamente cedera e fora invadida por um estranho torpor. Seu corpo inteiro não obedecia.

- (...) Sim, ela esta toda coberta... Eu não sei, sim, rápido. – Agora alguém falava ao telefone em uma voz rápida e estrangulada. Parecia angustiada. – Tudo vai ficar bem, agüenta firme.

Estranhamente desesperado, o apelo lembrava a voz dele.

- _"eu amo você"_ – ela sussurou vizualizando o bonito rosto uma última vez antes de ser tragada pela consciência.

Uma luz. Haviam vários rostos difusos com máscaras e toucas verdes. Alguém colocava algo em seu rosto. Sentiu uma picada em algum lugar do seu corpo.

Estava em uma casa. Podia ouvir a risada cristalina dele em algum lugar próximo. Olhou pela janela, a casa era ladeada por muitas árvores. Lembrou-se do riso, o jeito de arquear as sobrancelhas, a concentração distante e constante nas pessoas. Ouvia-o sorrindo e segurando a mão de Terri, o movimento sutil e carinhoso.

Viu-o então ali, sentado a beira da floresta observando o céu estrelado. Seu coração parou por um minuto ao fitar-lhe juntamente com Sofia. Viu-o em volta da lareira nevando pela janela com uma garotinha pequenina nos braços. Teria por volta de dois anos com cachinhos negros e olhos azuis. Ela sorria para ele, mostrando orgulhosa seus primeiros passinhos.

Ele seria feliz.

Lembrou da mãe e do pai. Da última ida ao hospital.

- Papai. A mamãe se machucou na porta? – A pequena garotinha de não mais do que seis anos perguntara sentada com o pai na sala de espera. Ela segurava as mãos grandes e frias do pai.

Ele segurara forte sua mão enquanto observavam a mãe se juntar a eles com o queixo enfaixado.

- Mamãe, a senhora escorregou na porta de novo? – Clair Siddle deixara as lágrimas rolarem livremente pela face, apertando Sara contra si no banco de trás do carro.

O pai olhava de um jeito ausente pelo retrovisor do carro. Hoje ela conhecia esse tipo de olhar, o mesmo de pessoas desiquilibradas emocionalmente. Havia uma pequena ruga na testa. Ele suava embora a noite estivesse fria.

Mais tarde naquela noite ela acordara com um barulho na sala. Haviam garrafas espalhadas sobre a mesa de centro. Algo vermelho e de cheiro forte na parede. A mãe estava agachada com uma faca de cozinha na mão. Ela olhava com lágrimas nos olhos para ela.

Foi então que a viatura chegou e separaram a sua família para sempre.

Pelo menos a garotinha teria uma vida diferente. Cresceria em um lar de amor. Ela o amava demais para querer menos para ele.

Aceitaria o fato de que talvez os dois não devessem ser felizes juntos.

Acordou com o que imaginou ser chuva batendo na janela. Havia algo fazendo um barulho pequeno e constante perto da sua cabeça e algo incomodando ao tentar respirar.

Todo o seu corpo doía. Parecia ter levado uma surra.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou o teto branco. Estava claro, olhou a janela e viu que estava escuro lá fora, pequenas gotas iluminadas pela luz do quarto escorriam pela vidraça.

Havia uma agulha na sua mão.

- Sara? – Catherine disse saindo do pequeno sofá ao lado da cama.

- O que aconteceu? - Sua voz estava um tanto pastosa e havia um tubo para respiração no nariz. Ela estava em hospital.

- Bom, você bateu no poste em frente à casa da vitima de assassinato que estavam investigando – Catherine disse apertando um pequeno botão ao lado da cama para chamar uma enfermeira.

- isso foi hoje? – disse tentando se lembrar a quanto tempo não dormia.

- Foi a quatro dias atrás. Voce fraturou o braço, teve uma ruptura do baço e um traumatismo craniano.

- Acho que apaguei – ela disse sentindo a cabeça pesada, ainda tentando se acostumar com a luz.

- Mais de 40 horas de plantão, não me admira que o Grisson se sinta tão culpado – ela disse encarando Sara.

- O Grisson? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Ele esteve aqui a menos de 15 minutos quando cheguei. Foi para o Lab.

- E a conferencia?

- Da próxima irá você, esta trabalhando demais. – Ela disse fazendo graça da situação.

A enfermeira acabava de entrar na sala.

Ele se sentia culpado.

- Srta Sidle? Como está se sentindo? – Uma mulher de meia idade, aparentemente calma, perguntou checando os aparelhos sob sua cabeça e no seu corpo. Devia estar mal. Haviam agulhas sob o peito conectadas com vários tubos do que imaginou serem soro com medicação, e fios conectados ao coração e que aferiam o ritmo e pressão sanguinea.

- Acho que levei uma surra – Sara disse tentando mover a perna com caimbra. Aparentemente sem muito sucesso.

- Você teve sorte querida - a enfermeira disse amável – Deus cuidou de você. Agora se me dão licença, vou avisar ao médico que esta cuidando do seu caso.

- E então Sara, qual o motivo de tanto trabalho? – Catherine disse se sentando logo após a enfermeira sair da sala. – Você também tem que descansar…

- Huh… Isso tem a ver? – Sara disse sonolenta – De repente a presença dela se tornara clara e nítida, trazendo consigo uma pontada de amargor. – É uma investigação? – perguntou perplexa – Olha…

- Sara, calma.. – disse ao ve-la se agitar.

- O Grisson tem algo a ver com isso? – Cath apenas desviou o olhar para a janela – Não o estão culpando… Estão?

- Não Sara. – ela disse cautelosamente – Mas ele é seu supervisor e você bateu o carro indo para uma cena de crime, trabalhando . Quase morreu porque estava sem condições de continuar sem ter uma pausa, com consciencia dele…

- Escuta Catherine – Sara disse entonando uma calma e coesão que estava longe de sentir – Eu estou acostumada com o pique e eu podia ter ido embora…

- Hei, hei… Tudo bem, eu não o estou culpando – ela disse sorrindo – tanta fidelidade…

- Você então…

- Não vou mentir, o Grisson abriu um inquérito no departamento – Catherine disse cautelosamente vendo a pressão se alterar – Mas isso é natural…

- Muito… Ele está se sentindo culpado – ela disse amarga.

- É natural. E seria o procedimento nessa e em qualquer situação… - Ela disse apertando a mão quente dela. – Bom, agora eu vou te deixar descansar. Nossa – ela disse consultando o paiger – Já são 7 da noite, tenho que ir para o Lab. Qualquer coisa me ligue, sim?

- Acho que eu não vou precisar muito – Sorriu se referindo onde se encontrava – Mas obrigada mesmo…

- Que isso, somos amigas não?

- Claro.

- Depois que sair daqui – disse da porta – viremos te visitar… - vendo o olhar confuso e cansado dela acrescentou – Não se podem visitas demais na UTI. Fica bem logo, tá?

- Pode deixar…

Sara pensava na situação. Não estava tão cansada ao ponto de ter apagado completamente. Já estivera mais tempo trabalhando que isso. Talvez fosse stress. Pensou antes de cair na inconsciencia.

- Noticias da Sara? – Greg perguntou assim que Catherine apareceu na porta da sala de reuniões. Onde por sinal todos eles estavam reunidos.

- Ela acabou de acordar – Cath disse com um sorriso e viu vários sorrisos mesclando alivio surgirem nos lábios de Nick, Greg e Warrick.

- Que noticia ótima – Warrick disse.

- Quando poderemos vê-la? – Nick perguntou ansioso.

Catherine lançou um olhar pela sala. A mesa coberta de evidencias e Grisson tamapado por papéis.

- Eu falei com o médico e ele disse que se tudo continuar bem, amanha vão transferi-la para o quarto.

- Agora que todos já sabem das boas noticias – Grisson disse sumido na pilha de papéis e Catherine poderia jurar ter visto um sorriso ali – Podemos voltar ao caso.

- Eu processei a roupa e os pertences encontrados com a vitima – Nick disse meio frustrado – E nada – acrescentou o maço de fotografias espalhadas pelo vidro da mesa.

- Eu cheiquei a vizinhança. Ninguém viu nada de anormal. Já as marcas de freada da Van… - Warrick colocou as impressões do pneu juntamente com outra similar que havia comparado. Eram identicas – Eu pesquisei esse modelo de pneus e advinhem só? São importados e exclusividade de um único modelo. Há seis belezinhas dessas em Vegas. Eu pedi um mandado para elas agora a pouco.

- Muito bom – Grisson disse desanimado. Alguém excentrico, talvez? Não, pra alguém que era tão limpo, isso tava muito amador. – Mas acho que ele não mostrará nada que não queira que saibamos.

- Ele não pode ser tão escorregadio assim – Greg disse se manifestando pela primeira vez na sala.

Ele havia sido convocado para ajudar no caso devido a impossibilidade de Sara e Sofia estar no seminario no lugar de Catherine representando o laboratório.

- Ele quer que saibamos algo – ele murmurou mais para si mesmo – Não é apenas um psicopata, isso está ficando pessoal… Ele só está dando pistas. – Essa ultima colocação chamou a atenção de descrença do grupo e provocou apreensão.

- Você acha que ele quer apenas chamar atenção? – Cath perguntou assustada – Meu Deus… - Ela começou com leve perplexidade, sendo atingida em cheio por uma possibilidade que não lhe tinha ocorrido – isso vai ficar pior?

- Eu não sei… Mas seja o que for que ele esteja planejando, parece não ligar se o pegarmos. O que me lembra… - Ele parou o olhar questionador em Greg que inicialmente não entendeu.

- O laudo apenas indicava a causa da morte: asfixia por estrangulamento e indicios de que possivelmente foi torturada por dias…

- Na casa não havia muitas coisas. Os vizinhos dizem não ter notado que ela havia desaparecido. Ela era sozinha e vivia para o trabalho pelo que disseram – Nick continuou até ser interrompido pela entrada de Ecklie na sala.

- Ok. Nick, Warrick, chequem parentes e pessoas com que ela tivesse contato. Catherine e Greg esperem o mandato e vão em busca da Van. Descubram em que pode nos ser uteis. – ele disse claramente os dispensando da sala. – Ecklie?

- Temos assuntos a tratar – ele disse se sentando a mesa – Já escolheu um substituto para Sidle?

- Já te disse que não irei demiti-la. É uma ótima CSI – ele disse calmo voltando aos papéis a sua frente.

- Que seja. Mas vai ficar de licença uns tres meses depois que tiver alta. – Ecklie disse claramente pego de surpresa – Não acha que precisa de ajuda?

O tom quase humilde chamou sua atenção.

- O xerife?

- E o governador. – Ecklie parecia cansado. Com a gravata frouxa e sem paletó.

- Estamos com falta de pessoal a noite como voce claramente colocou. Por isso coloquei Sander no lugar de Sara. Mas qual o motivo real da conversa?

- O xerife recebeu uma ameaça. – ele disse em um tom de vez estrangulado – Um CSI corre risco de vida.

Grisson sentiu seu coração levemente acelerar. Sabia que não iria gostar da resposta.

- Sofia não esta em uma conferencia. O voo dela quase caiu – Conrad continuou – Ela está sobre proteção policial até pegarmos o autor disso.

- Qual o motivo? – Grisson perguntou perturbado.

- Temos fortes motivos para acreditar que é uma vingança ao departamento de criminalistica do seu turno – Ecklie continou sem contudo fazer revelação alguma – Era apenas um bilhete acompanhado de um cartão com fotos da equipe de CSI embrulhados em tecido. "Olho por olho. Coração por sangue…"

(NA: _Brega, eu sei, e assino em baixo de qualquer um que disser o mesmo. Ashuahsuahusha kkkkkkk Prometo que explico depois_)

- O que exatamente acha que ele quer – Grisson continou agora apático olhando a fotografia que Ecklie colocara sobre a mesa.

- Era apenas um aviso – Ecklie disse em visvel tom de chateação – Acho bom que tenha uma idéia, porque é o meu e o seu, na reta de cobranças.

- Sarinha, meu amor – Greg disse entrando com uma grande cesta de flores nas mãos que colocou na mesa do quarto. – Como consegue ficar cada dia mais linda?

- Bobo – Sara disse ciente do estado em que se encontrava observando Warrick, Nick e Greg entrarem també enfaixada e com alguns pontos no rosto. Ainda bem que não precisara de gesso para completar o braço.

- Oi bela adormecida – Nick, Warrick e Cath circulavam agora a cama. – Fiquei sabendo que finalmente descobriu que sou seu principe encantado. – Nick disse presunçoso – Cath disse que você não parava de falar de mim.

- Claro que não esqueci de ninguém. – ela disse sorridente embora ainda com a voz entorpecida – Espero que tenha trazido o seu cavalo branco – Nick fez cara de quem pede desculpas – Sinto muito, mas meu principe tem cavalo branco.

- Por acaso serviria uma Honda?

- Sinto muito Cauboy. Nada feito.

Todos sorriram do bom humor de Sara. Catherine reparava em uma cesta que estava ao lado da cama da amiga. Era uma planta. Um vaso do que ela imaginou ser um bonsai acompanhado de chocolates.

- Está tão mimada assim? – Cath disse próxima a cabeceira da cama e Sara viu o que ela olhava com tanta atenção.

- Não tinha cartão. – ela disse desanimada. Quem saberia que ela tinha fascinação por aquele tipo de paisagismo?

- Bom, te conhece bem. – ela disse dando um olhar cheio de compreensão a ela.

- Fiquei sabendo que você tem uma enfermeira particular muito atrativa. – Warrick se manifestou roubando um chocolate da cesta e se sentando na cama.

- Claro. E um amor de pessoa. – Sara olhou para Cath que começava a achar graça da situação.

- E então? Quando vamos conhece-la? – Greg e Nick lançaram olhares esperançosos – Hei, eu sou o primeiro da fila.

- Claro Warr. – Sara se segurou para não começar a rir da peça que Cath utilizara para arrasta-los do que quer que estivessem fazendo. – A qualquer momento voces conhecerão a Hellen.

- Gostei do nome.

- Sei. – Cath disse vendo o sorriso se alstrar pelo rosto de Warrick. – Vocês homens, quem entende – ela bufou.

- Tem personalidade – Greg analisou. – Eu sai com uma Helen uma vez…

- Deixa eu adivinhar… Ela te traiu e te chutou…

- Eu já contei essa Nick? – Ele perguntou espantado.

- Na verdade não. Mas você sempre arremata com o mesmo final.

Catherine, Warrick e Sara gargalhavam de Greg e sua indignação com Nick. Sara já sentia saudades dos dias trabalhados junto dos amigos.

Ficara sabendo que Cath voltara quando soube do acidente e que Sofia havia a substituido. Sentia pontadas no estomago imaginando o motivo pelo qual não tivera noticias de Grisson, mas prometeu a si mesma que não iria levar mais nada daquilo adiante. Ele deveria se manifestar de alguma forma. Da mesma forma como ela faria.

- Oi Sara, vejo que esta sendo bem cuidada – Helen entrou no habitual uniforme branco olhando os arranjos sobre o quarto. – E então, como esta se sentindo hoje querida?

- Bem Helen, só um pouquinho tonta ainda – Sara se segurava para não rir da cara dos meninos ao observar Helen e constatarem que a jovem insinuada por Catherine era uma bondosa senhora.

- é Normal querida. – Ela disse trocando o soro de Sara.

- Gente essa é a Helen – ela não resistiu – Helen, esses são meus colegas de trabalho.

- Olá… bom já vou indo, qualquer coisa me chame… Até mais meninos – Helen disse trocando acenos com eles e se retirando do quarto.

- Desculpa Warr. – Sara disse se esforçando para não rir e machucar onde haviam pontos na barriga – Mas Helen já é casada.

- É isso Garanhão…

- Cath… - ele disse acusador.

- Hei, nem me culpem… Ninguem mandou tirarem conclusoes precipitadas…

**Nota da Autora**: Tá ai, o segundo capitulo… Obrigada pelos rewiews. O capitulo ta um pouco chato, vou tentar melhorar… Prometo!.. ahsuahsuhauhsa

No próximo colocarei mais da história em si, talvez demore um poquinho pra postar porque estou escrevendo a historia a mao antes de digitar…

Bj…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 03**

* * *

**

* * *

**

A poltrona de couro aparentemente era mais confortavel do que analisara da ultima vez. Arqueou as costas na van tentativa de tentar dar um jeito na dor esquisita que atormentava desde que resolvera analisar de um jeito diferente novamente a casa da vitima.

Nada. Pistas ou indicios de qualquer contato fora do normal e nem ao menos ligaçoes com os casos antigos. Estava começando a esfriar como era de se esperar daquela estaçao, bem como as ruas se abarrotavam de pessoas começando a busca pelos presentes que trocariam em menos de tres semanas.

Era uma verdadeira proeza chegar no lugar desejado no horario correto, e o trajeto que em dias comuns não levaria 20 minutos de onde estava levou mais de uma hora.

Apertou novamente a tecla chamar do celular. Aparentemente sem muito resultado, ate a quinta batida.

- Alo – ele disse se levantando e caminhando ate a janela. Estava no ultimo andar do predio de quatro andares e pelo que via ventava la fora, as palmeiras embaixo balançavam cadenciadas pelo ritmo irregular do vento cortante que vinha do sul. – Aqui e …( …) Voce se lembra, claro… Mortos?

Ele fechou as persianas com relaçao a ultima mençao ouvida no telefone com uma pequena ruga na testa.

- Obrigado Andy, claro que dou seu recado…Sim, ela esta melhor… Obrigado pelo favor… Digo sim… Tchau… Feliz natal…

Voltou seu olhar para o pequeno quarto do Desert Palm. Os medicos estavam otimistas quanto a sua rapida melhora. Havia sido apenas um susto.

Não queria nunca mais pensar no que ele faria se o pior realmente tivesse acontecido.

Voltou a se sentar no pequeno estofado ao lado da cama. Ela ainda dormiria por horas de acordo com o medico, sedada para se recuperar mais rapido.

Havia tanto sangue cobrindo-a. Ele temera… Ela era de certa maneira sua responsabilidade… Ainda mais agora que enfim tivera a confirmaçao de que realmente não havia ninguem a quem contatar, pelo menos num raio de dois mil quilometros. A mae simplesmente sumira do mapa e nenhum conhecido tinha informaçoes de parentes ou algo parecido.

- Boa noite Gil – Helen cumprimentou da porta vendo o olhar abatido dele – imagino que não adianta eu te expulsar daqui não e mesmo? – ela continuou preocupada com o visivel cansaço dele.

- na verdade eu acabei de cochilar aqui no sofa – ele disse claramente inventando para abrandar a amiga.

- Ainda não consigo entender voce – ela disse enquanto checava Sara e aplicava remedios no soro. – Porque so a visita quando esta dormindo?

* * *

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

* * *

- Brass – respondeu rapido por cima do aparelho celular. Haviam formado um cerco sobre a casa do suspeito. Cinco quadras esquadrinhadas e vigiadas, mais de 40 policiais envolvidos na operação.- Afirmativo Central, esperando confirmação.

As ultimas 24 horas haviam sido uma avalanche de acontecimentos.

Não se arriscariam a perder mais um de seus colegas. Esperavam um sinal positivo de que o suspeito fora confirmado.

Uma movimentação no inicio da rua chamou a sua atenção. Poderiam ser apenas um casal, mas a mulher de cabelos loiros e compridos e lisos não deixava duvidas de que era a propria colega deles.

Ela aparecia na porta da rua, que estava na esquina daquela rua.

Odiou a sensação de impotencia que tomou conta de si mesmo. Era Sofia quem estava parada ao lado de uma mulher visivelmente transtornada. Ele olhou abismado para ela.

Estava com varias dinamites amarradas no corpo, juntamente com o que ele imaginou, fosse o detonador da bomba.

- Olha, vamos conversar… - Bras disse conciliador, ciente de que havia uma arma sob o casaco e que estava apontada diretamente para Sofia.

- Abaixem as armas – ela disse com a voz contida.

A voz lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Mas depois de milhares de ocorrencias e ocasioes, naquele momento seu cerebro não era capaz de processar.

- Ou eu a mato, aqui e A-G-O-R-A!

- Eu sei que você não quer feri-la… - Brass disse tentando se aproximar com as maos para cima e mostrando que não haviam armas escondidas sob a roupa.

- Eu disse para se afastarem – ela gritou. – ou ele aparece, ou ela morre… É justo…

Brass recuou alguns passos e pediu para os policiais abaixarem as armas.

Não havia saida para a mulher. Apesar de apresentar desiquilibrio, mantinha uma postura impecavel.

O coque bem puxado e arrumado. O tailleur rosa claro contrastando com a pele olivacea e os cabelos loiros.

Poderia ate mesmo ousar chama-la de bonita.

Não deveria ter mais que 35 anos, talvez a mesma de Sofia.

- Quem? – perguntou confuso, embora em um tom imparcial.

- Aquele esquisito, o de óculos, o CSI grisalho – ela mencionou com escárnio. Pressionando ainda mais a arma de encontro a policial.

- Olha só, podemos conversar sem o Gil. – Sofia disse entre uma respiração e outra, mas a mulher apenas a empurrara mais de encontro a arma.

- Calada. Meu negócio é com ele.

Todos observavam abismados ela comandar a situação.

Até que um diparo foi ouvido e um grito reverberou no silencio agora reinante.

- O proximo eu irei acertar onde não havera mais concerto. – A sequestradora estava desesperada e segurava uma palida policial que implorava sem uma única palavra pela propria vida.

Jim sabia que se aceitasse a proposta estaria jogando um de seus melhores amigos a uma sentença de morte.

E se não atendesse outra colega estaria morta.

A maluca tinha explosivos no proprio corpo, e eles estavam no escuro.

- Ela não ira demorar mais que duas horas se a hemorragia não for contida. – ele murmurou mais para si mesmo, pegando o radio policial.

Que a sorte os ajudasse a sair daquilo tudo.

* * *

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

* * *

- Café? – Warrick perguntou com duas canecas não mão se juntando a Catherine na sala de convivencia.

- Obrigada – disse reprimindo mais um bocejo – A Lindsey esta doente, mal dormi a noite passada com ela febril.

- Ela esta melhor?

Havia uma genuina preocupação na voz dele e ela olhou cansada.

- Sim. O médico acha que é uma virose.

- Menos mal. Sabe – ele começou em tom rouco – Você ainda esta me devendo por inundar meu encontro com água fria…

- Hei! Eu já disse que o entendimento foi todo seu. – ela devolveu um pouco mais perto – Eu não tenho culpa da imaginação criativa masculina.

- Assim você fere nosso ego – Warrick estava tão proximo que podia ouvir o som da respiração dela.

Ele deu um sorriso torto ao constatar que o ritmo começava a ficar irregular devido a insinuação do seu olhar.

Cravado na boca dela.

- Então acho que te fiz um favor. – Cath disse propositalmente sedutora – E você esta me devendo

- E como você quer ser paga – ele sussurrou pra ela.

Cath parou um minuto, fingindo pensar em algo.

- Quer cobrir o meu turno? – Ela disse balançando os cilios. Aparentemente inocentemente.

Warrick riu voltando a seu lugar.

- Boa tentativa. Mas vai precisar de bem mais que isso Cath.

- Eu não apostaria nisso – Cath disse confiante.

- Essa eu pago para ver.

- Hei… Apostas? – Nick disse um tanto sério da porta. – Se tem money, também quero estar no meio.

- Desculpe _Cauboy,_ mas já me deve muito – Warrick disse conclusivo.

- Que mau humor. – Nick reclamou. Cath sorriu pedindo desculpas.

- Ele esta querendo jantar grátis.

- Eu estava na fila primeiro…

- Hei, vocês viram o noticiario? – Greg perguntou entrando afobado na sala.

- Você está de plantão? – Nick parecia confuso sendo ignorado por Greg que ligou a TV.

" E estamos aqui (…) onde uma policial é mantida refém por uma sequestradora a mais de uma hora (…)"

A reporter mostrava cenas de alguma maluca que segurava Sofia com uma arma apontada para sua cabeça e quilos de dinamite amarradas no próprio corpo.

Os quatro ficaram mudos sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Ir ao local provavelmente não seria de grande ajuda, mas ficar sentado com as noticias da televisão eram infinitamente pior.

Mas o que Sofia fazia em Vegas? Porque voltara do seminário em Los Angeles?

* * *

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

* * *

- E a Sofia, como está?

Sara perguntou assim que Catherine adentrou na tarde seguinte para uma visita. Ela acabava de contar o acontecido a amiga durante a madrugada.

A pergunta não continha preocupação, apenas uma nitida nota de curiosidade.

Imaginou que talvez aquela agitação com que Helen comentara devia ser ao fato.

Ela permanecera com ela durante quase toda a noite.

Aparentemente sem necessidade.

- Trouxeram-na para ca durante a madrugada. Levou um tiro, perdeu sangue e parece que passou por uma cirurgia, segundo o Gil… - disse Cath – E você?

Catherine já reparava nos sinais de melhora da amiga.

O corte no rosto já começava a cicatrizar e este estava corado.

A disposição também parecia ter voltado junto com a antiga sensação de apatia.

- Bem melhor.. Mas ainda estou presa aqui por mais uma semana. Por causa de antibioticos, antiinflamatorios e bla bla bla dos médicos… - concluiu com tédio.

- Está tão ruim? – Cath perguntou ao ver outra cesta no quarto. Eram Tulipas. Tulipas vermelhas. Novamente um vaso, estava viva e cultivada. Sara rolou os olhos aparentemente aborrecida com algo – Quem é o Romeu?

- Romeu eu não sei, mas esse ai tem cartão.

" As flores de inverno não são conhecidas como as mais belas, mas como flores belas que florescem em meio a todas as adversidades."

- não tem nome… - Cath disse desapontada. – Quem é o Romeu apaixonado?

- Já disse… - Sara sorriu – Acho que talvez seja do lab…

- Ninguem que eu conheça mandaria isso, ainda mais sem assinatura… Isso é coisa de apaixonado… Já ouviu falar no significado antigo das Tulipas?

- Não. Mas não muda de assunto – Sara disse perspicaz – O que o Grisson teve a ver com a história?

- Prendemos o "maniaco dos becos" ontem – Cath disse cheia de tato. Sara arqueou a sombrancelha – ou melhor: a maniaca. Acredite ou não, era uma mulher. Ela já confessou.

- Eu sei – Sara disse com paciencia – Eu assisti o noticiario. E o Greg passou aqui logo cedo, tentando saber de Sofia.

Sara acrescentou vendo o olhar interrogativo de Catherine. Ela sabia o que ela queria saber e mesmo assim ficava dando voltas. Ela estava presa em uma cama, não estava de bom humor para rodeios.

- Eu perguntei o que o Grisson…

- Ela odiava o Grissonn e disse isso na frente de todos os presentes. Ele ajudou a prender o filho dela. O outro estava na fila de transplantes, ele morreu esperando doador. E o outro um tempo depois na prisao. – Cath sentia pena da mulher. Entendia o sofrimento e a dor dela. – Ela queria faze-lo sofrer da mesma forma com alguem que ele ama.

Catherine não queria dar essa noticia a ela. Ela sabia por anos do interesse dela em Grisson.

Ela podia ver nos olhos dela o sofrimento pelo qual fora invadida.

Ela poderia jurar que era correspondida.

Mas pelo visto se enganara.

Ninguém imaginara que aquilo poderia acontecer com eles.

Ela jogaria todas as suas fichas na de que ele estava cedendo as investidas dela. Embora no ultimo ano ela tivesse de certa forma se afastado.

Mas Sofia? Eles mal se conheciam.

Ele não olhava as duas da mesma forma e ela o conhecia bem depois de todos os anos de amizade.

Talvez ela estivesse enganada, no fim das contas.

- O Gil trocou de lugar com Sofia e conseguiu deixa-la inconsciente rapidamente com uma seringa.

Sara engoliu em seco. Ele arriscara a vida por ela. Ele poderia ter morrido.

Ela não queria pensar em como sobreviveria se algo assim acontecesse.

Ela não prestava mais atenção. Perdera o grande amor da sua vida.

A vida era curta demais para se desperdiçar com bobagens como ela aprendera.

Ela o amava e como tal queria ve-lo feliz.

Embora houvesse tomado uma decisão não conseguia evitar que sangrasse de alguma forma.

Talvez o tempo fosse bom com ela. Ela precisaria dele para aprender a conviver com aquilo.

De repente estar em um hospital não a deixava tão deprimida. Pelo menos ali ela estaria longe do trabalho. E teria tempo…

* * *

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

* * *

- Feliz? – Helen perguntara da porta do quarto trazendo um vestido e a necessarie que pedira a Cath para arrumar.

- Muito. Estou amando deixar isso aqui – havia uma nota de fingimento na voz dela. Como se estivesse forçando algo dentro dela mesma.

- Também vou sentir sua falta – Helen disse triste. Ela havia se tornado uma boa amiga para Sara. Uma companhia constante. Quase como uma irmã.

- Não pense que vai se livrar de mim – Sara disse indo ao banheiro tomar banho – Você conquistou uma amiga, agora aguente.

- Meu Deus, que fardo pesado… - ela brincou.

- Fala sério, eu sei que todos me amam.

- Acho que quem vem te pegar não vai te amar tanto assim se você não se apressar.

Sara se trancou no banheiro sem se incomodar em dizer que ninguém viria buscá-la.

Iria tomar um táxi e voltar ao seu apartamento.

Catherine se ofereceu para hospedá-la enquanto convalescia, mas preferiu não incomodar, se viraria sozinha.

Afinal, tirara os pontos e estavam cicatrizando bem. Apenas a cabeça a incomodava de vez em quando.

Ainda sentia dores. O médico dissera ser normal enquanto cicatrizava e para não se esforçar.

Estava pronta as três quando o médico passou para lhe dar oficialmente alta.

- Esta liberada Sra Sidle – o quase anciao disse bondosamente – Deverá tomar cuidado, evitar pesos e exercicios vigorosos como já expliquei a seu acompanhante. Nos vemos em duas semanas para fazermos novos exames.

Sara não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com acompanhante, mas foi impedida de continuar com a interrupção da enfermeira que buscava o médico para atender uma urgencia qualquer.

Suspirou aliviada. Deveria ser Catherine ontem que deveria ter falado com ele.

Uma coisa martelava a dias na sua cabeça. E estava pensando nela enquanto esperava Helen para pedir que chamasse um táxi sobre prestesto qualquer.

Durante todo aquele tempo não o vira no hospital, embora Greg tenha deixado escapar te-lo visto na saida quando chegava uma vez. Não que ela tivesse dito ou mencionado algo a respeito com ele.

- Pronta? – Sara viu incredula a figura de Grisson se materializar na porta.

- Grisson? – Era evidente a surpresa e ressentimento na sua voz.

* * *

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

* * *

**NA:** Volteiii…. Kkkkkk

Não me matem, eu também não gosto da Sofia.

Mas, o Grisson… ashuahsuahsuha

Até o próximo capitulo…

Eu voto na Sara detonar com o Gil… kkkkkk

Obrigada a todos os rewiews, vou tentar postar o próximo logo, mas como ja disse, me da preguiça digitar... ashauhsuahsa

Autora sem muitas ideias no momento... ashuahsuhuashas

Alguém por favor me explica como formato os capitulos aqui?

Eu formato e mesmo assim fica uma bagunça... kkkkkk

**BjoO**


	4. Capitulo 4

E no capitulo anterior:

"_Uma coisa martelava a dias na sua cabeça. E estava pensando nela enquanto esperava Helen para pedir que chamasse um táxi sobre prestesto qualquer._

_Durante todo aquele tempo não o vira no hospital, embora Greg tenha deixado escapar te-lo visto na saida quando chegava uma vez. Não que ela tivesse dito ou mencionado algo a respeito com ele."_

_- Pronta? – Sara viu incredula a figura de Grisson se materializar na porta._

_- Grisson? – Era evidente a surpresa e ressentimento na sua voz."_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4**

- Vamos? – ele disse paciente e uma interrogativa tomou forma no seu rosto.

- Você vai me levar para casa? – ela estava sarcástica.

Como se não quisesse acreditar nos seus ouvidos.

- Claro – ele disse no habitual bom humor. Pegando a mala sob a cama.

Sara o olhou procurando uma explicação para aquilo.

Não era como se de repente seu CHEFE, aparentemente tivesse notado que ela precisava de alguma ajuda.

Definitivamente, não depois de três semanas, quase um mês presa em um hospital.

Ela queria rir histericamente da situação.

Mataria Catherine e quem mais estivesse por de trás daquilo.

Helen aparecera com uma cadeira de rodas e olhava intrigada o aborrecimento dela.

Poderia recusar "a gentileza".

Mas…

"Quais as chances disso se repetir?"

Ela perguntou-se mentalmente.

E estranhamente a raiva dentro dela cedeu. Dando lugar ao antigo sentimento de vazio que tomava conta de si quando pensava nele.

Nulas. Quase zero.

Uma gentileza por culpa era melhor do que viria pela frente.

- Obrigado Helen – ele disse cortez e Sara os olhou com dúvidas.

De onde se conheciam?

- VocÊs? – ela apontou a Grisson indiferentemente.

Ela aceitava a companhia no fim das contas. Ele conclui olhando de soslaio para Helen.

Era apenas curiosidade pela entonação da voz.

- O Grisson ama dormir em hospitais. – Helen disparou visivelmente dando uma indireta que Sara não entendeu.

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado – ela disse brincando, torcendo para que sua voz não entonasse o que estava sentindo naquele momento ao imaginar a resposta.

- Eu tive que praticamente o expulsar daqui na ultima semana – ela acrescentou olhando severa pra ele.

Sara viu a calma de Grisson ir dando lugar a um ar embaraçoso.

Era esquisito ver Grisson meio envergonhado.

Comico, mas fofo. Pensou dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Exagero – ele sucintou – Vamos?

Sem esperar qualquer resposta saiu com ela pelo corredor rumo ao elevador.

Mal dando chance de trocarem mais palavras com Helen.

Faria umas visitas a ela logo logo. Ela decidiu.

As luzes começavam a tomar conta de Vegas.

Se não estivesse enganada, seria natal logo logo.

Poderia sentir o cheiro de pinho, perdida nas lembranças, se fechasse os olhos.

Deixou um sorriso lhe tocar a face ao se recordar o natal em que ganhara um gatinho de estimação.

O que sera que tinha ocorrido com Fubby?

Era tão macio e fofo. Ficara com os pelos manchados de verde naquele natal.

Ele achara um vidro de tinta e derrubara. Enxarcando-o todo.

Se virara sozinho depois que deixara o orfanato?

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

Natal era sinonimo de solidão. Era somente ela no mundo.

Talvez se sentasse com um prato de biscoitos à beira de uma lareira e simplesmente deixaria-se inundar de lembranças.

Grisson sorria ao abservar o sono que tomou conta da face dela.

Estavam em um engarrafamento e demoraria uns 20 minutos pra chegar ao apartamento naquele ritmo.

Parecia tão frágil ali.

Não a Sara durona e muitas vezes mal humorada, de pavio curto e respostas ácidas.

Ela era especial. Da maneira dela.

Era desconcertantemente doce e vivaz.

Esperava que ela não surtasse como ele sabia: aconteceria.

Pelo menos, ele sabia que não duraria tanto assim.

Ele esperava que não.

Sara despertou do cochilo em que caira com alguem a chamando.

- Huh? – murmurou meio grogue – acho que apaguei – disse em tom de desculpas, se lembrando de com quem estava e da carona, enquanto esfregava os olhos na tentativa de banir a sonolencia.

- É o seu remédio – ele disse abrindo a sua porta e pegando a mala.

- Han? – ela disse tentando assimilar o lugar ladeado por prédios e com um parque à frente. Aquele lugar parecia familiar, só não conseguia se lembrar de que – Paramos?

- Chegamos em casa – ele disse com um sorriso a encaminhando para dentro.

Passaram apressadamente por um porteiro que os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, direto para o elevador.

- Grisson, eu to sonolenta, não literalmente drogada – ela disse o encarando não muito convincentemente – Não a ponto de não saber que eu não moro aqui…

- Mas eu sim.

Eles estavam no elevador e ela lhe lançou um olhar ressentido.

- Isso é uma piada? – ela disse incredula.

- Só se você achar graça – ele continuou com a paciencia de quem explica algo a uma criança fazendo birra.

Sara estava começando a perder o controle e apertou furiosamente o botão do Térreo.

- Que esta fazendo? – ele disse parando o elevador e precavidamente se postando em frente ao painel.

- Huh? – ela disse com deboche colocando as mãos sobre os lábios e olhando para cima, em uma nitida postura de quem pensa em algo muito dificil.

Odiava surpresas.

Odiava que tomassem decisões por ela.

E estava cansada das atitudes contraditórias dele.

- Que tal, tentando ir para MINHA casa?

- Não se comporte como criança Sara. – ele disse impertubável enquanto via ela ficar mais furiosa.

- Então não me trate feito tal. Eu posso me virar sozinha – ela cuspiu as palavras pra ele – É claro que você não saberia, não é mesmo? – ela disse ironica, mal respirando pra falar.

- Até desmaiar na banheira, passar mal ou qualquer outra coisa – Grisson olhava sério para ela, em um tom que visivelmente a instigava a se atraver a questioná-lo.

- Eu estou bem – ela retrucou – Porque do contrário, ainda estaria em um Hospital. E eu vou para casa…

- Claro – ele disse saindo de frente do painel e vendo a zanga dela ceder. – Mais uma semana em companhia da Helen – ele cantarolou.

- Você está brincando… - ela sorriu histérica –Eu não ponho meus pés lá tão cedo.

- Escolha – ele sentenciou – Passar o natal comigo, ou em um quarto de hospital…

- O médico me deu alta!

- Porque eu me responsabilizei. E a não ser que queira ligar para Cath…

"_Droga."_ Ela não tinha escolha quanto a isso. Não iria atrapalhar Catherine que planejara a meses viajar ao Havai com a mãe e a filha. E tampouco era tentadora a idéia de voltar ao hospital.

- Eu não preciso da sua compaixão – ela disse ácida.

- Quem falou em compaixão?

- Claro, porque nós somos tão amigos que você sequer me visitou no hospital… - ela despejou sentindo os olhos ficarem úmidos.

- Sara – ele disse e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão dele limpar uma lágrima que caia – Você dorme demais… - ele disse em tom de desculpas. – Eu fui te ver, mas você estava dormindo…

Ela levou um minuto para assimilar aquilo.

Ele esteve sobrecarregado com os encargos de Ecklie e cobranças em cima da sua cabeça enquanto ela ainda estava em serviço.

Ele não devia estar lidando facilmente com a falta de um na equipe.

Se sentiu uma idiota por não ter pensado naquilo ainda.

- Eu fico por hoje – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Pela semana – ele disse sucinto voltando a apertar o 11°.

- Eu ronco – Sara disse infeliz com a discussao perdida.

- Eu durmo feito uma pedra.

- Sou sonambula.

- Vou verificar e me certificar de colocar cadeada nas janelas e portas antes de você deitar.

- Eu sou vegetariana.

- Sou especialista em suflê de legumes – ele disse sorrindo.

- Eu durmo só com as roupas de baixo.

- Meu quarto é no fim do corredor. – Sara o olhou carrancuda.

- Eu tenho má digestão.

- Minha mãe tem um chá tiro e queda.

- Eu gosto dos Simpsons.

- E eu do discovery chanel.

- Eu odeio futebol.

- Bem vinda ao clube.

- Eu sou mal humorada quando levanto…

- Eu assisto jornal toda manhã.

- Eu canto no chuveiro…

- Eu tenho ótimos cds de Blues.

- Eu sou O+ - ela disse cansada.

- E eu AB-. – ele disse saindo com ela quando elevador abriu as portas e paravam em frente ao numero 115. – Bem vinda à minha casa.

Sara acompanhou-o para dentro.

Era estranhamente arrumado para alguém solteiro.

Haviam borboletas penduradas em pequenas molduras envidraçadas nas paredes.

- Seu quarto é o primeiro do corredor. Tem banheiro lá. – ele disse voltando do corredor – Fique a vontade.

Ela foi em direção de onde ele tinha acabado de voltar.

Haviam quatro portas ali, além é claro da do fim do corredor.

Ela abriu a primeira porta a esquerda.

O quarto era decorado em tons de verde claro em tons pastéis.

Havia uma comoda com penteadeira, uma cama de casal e um criado mudo, além de uma porta ao fundo do que ela supos se tratar do banheiro.

Em cima do acolchoado branco havia uma mala e uma necessarie.

A abriu encontrando ali suas coisas que alguém, e esperava sinceramente que fosse Catherine, havia pego para ela. Nelas haviam saias, blusas e jeans, além de dois vestidos que desenterraram do baú, nem se lembrava de ter aquelas peças ainda.

Acostumara-se com jeans e camiseta diariamente, que era o que usava no trabalho.

Abriu e fechou a boca descrente ao encontrar a camiseta "camisola" que utilizava para dormir, com um grande urso na frente, era confortável para descansar, mas estupidamente embaraçoso para ser vista com ela, principalmente um homem.

Encontrou na necessarie produtos de higiene pessoal.

Não adiantava divagar sobre o leite derramado, ou melhor, sobre o guarda roupa já visto.

Pegou o shampoo para o cabelo oleoso demais depois de tanto tempo sem lavar.

O banheiro tinha um box pequeno e sob a pia havia um vaso com margaridas bem cuidadas.

Aquilo só podia ser obra de um toque feminino, porque definitivamente não conseguia imaginar o Grisson sisudo e amante de insetos cultivando algo do tipo, uma empregada talvez.

Pegou de mal grado a saia e a blusa decidindo que talvez fosse o melhor conjunto.

Ainda estava com sono.

Deitara na cama macia, talvez um cochilo a fizesse se sentir melhor.

Olhou o relógio no criado mudo.

4:30 pm. Dormiria meia hora e iria ajudar Grisson com o jantar.

* * *

Sara estava com Grisson em uma investigação.

Tinha acabado de chegar ao local, estava apinhado de policiais e uma fita amarela isolava o local de pessoas curiosas.

A casa era de ladrilhos laranjados e circundada por altas cercas vivas.

Havia um pequeno e bem cuidado jardim de peonias e hortensias delimitando a estrada de tijolinhos que levavam a frente da casa.

A porta de carvalho era lustrosa e possuia acabementos que lembravam a uma moldura mal acabada.

Ela rangeu levemente ao abrir.

A sala estava mal arrumada. Haviam pequenos vasos quebrados e poltronas de artesanato espalhadas em pedaços sob o carpete bege.

Rumava para a cozinha da casa onde estavam os corpos quando o viu.

Ela quis gritar, mas foi tudo rápido demais.

A sala de estar estava desmoronando.

Mãos a agarravam a puxando para fora.

- Não! – ela gritou tentando se soltar. Ele iria sufocar.

Deixou que as lágrimas de frustração caissem.

Alguém a seu lado a abraçava enquanto se debatia tentando fazer algo.

- Psiu… Tudo bem, já passou. – a voz calma pedia a ela.

- Não, me solta. ELE… - ela agora soluçava. A poeira estava baixa e ela abriu os olhos vendo quem a segurava. – Graças a Deus – ela murmurou o puxando para mais junto de si. – Eu não saberia viver sem você… - Impetuosamente o beijando ali no breu que se encontrava o que ela achava ser um quarto.

Parecia tão real. De repente não se importava com onde estivessem. Eram apenas Gil e Sara.

Duas almas que se conheciam.

Era tão real. Tão certo.

- Sara… - ele disse dando-lhe um beijo doce e afastando-se para olha-la.

Ele parecia confuso. Ela sabia que tinha prometido a si mesma, e ela não faltava com elas, mas precisava que ele soubesse.

- Você está dormindo – ele acusou.

- Eu amo você – ela disse séria o ignorando e voltando a beijá-lo até que ambos estavam sem folego.

- Sara… - ele disse de ma vontade.

- Eu não quero acordar se isso for um sonho – ela disse passando a mão no rosto dele.

Eles estavam olhando um ao outro e ele lhe deu aquele sorriso secreto que ela quase não via no seu rosto.

- Sara – ele disse sussurrando no seu ouvido, causando pequenos arrepios – eu sempre te amei…

Que fosse para o espaço a sua consciencia.

Doia pensar.

E ele estava dizendo que a amava.

Poderia explodir de felicidade.

Era tão certo estar com ele. Sentir a proteção dos seus braços em torno de si, senti-lo percorrer o corpo com suas mãos.

- É loucura – ele disse tentando se afastar.

Ela não permitiu que fosse para longe. Iria tomar tudo o que pudesse pegar para si.

* * *

Sara acordou com a claridade incomodando seu rosto. Olhou assustada para o relógio ao lado.

9:00 am.

Dormira por mais de 15 horas, pensou estupefada se jogando contra o travesseiro. Tivera um sonho, ela assumiu.

A cama estava uma confusão de lençóis, como toda vez que tinha pesadelos.

Deixou um sorriso brincar na face ao se lembrar do pesadelo e no sonho em que se transformou.

Se eu ao menos tivesse sido verdade.

Se arrumou e foi procurar por Grisson. A casa estava silenciosa e estava morrendo de fome, como seu estomago fazia questão de lhe recordar naquele momento.

Chamou por ele, ainda sem respostas.

Estava tentada a explorar o "habitat" dele, mas primeiro daria um jeito naquela fome.

A cozinha se encontrava vazia como o resto do apartamento.

"Sara

Precisei sair. Sinta-se a vontade, volto mais tarde.

Grisson"

Estava grudado na porta da geladeira quando a abriu para pegar o necessario para fazer uma omelete.

Não havia café feito e ela abriu os armários procurando por pó.

Estavam abarrotados de ingredientes para cozinhar.

Ele gostava de bancar o CHEF.

- Comida pronta! – ela disse ironicamente lembrando das suas falas no lab. – Gil Grisson é uma caixinha de surpresas.

Estava sentada comendo a omelete com o jornal aberto e a caneca de café, no seu rito matinal diário quando a campainha tocou.

Poderia atender ou ignorar. Decidiu-se pelo primeiro, queriam Gil e ele obviamente não se encontrava.

Devia ser importante pois já iria para o quinto toque, decidiu-se de má vontade se arrastando da cadeira.

Poderia ser Grisson que esqueceu-se de levar uma chave. E ela não iria deixar passar essa ao senhor detalhista.

Olhou pelo olho mágico e seu sorriso sumiu.

- Bom dia – ela disse com um sorriso forçado observando a loira em estilo informal com uma travessa de torta na mão.

- Sarah? – Sofia disse incerta.

- Você quer falar com o Grisson? – ela disse meio desconfortável com a situação.

- Na verdade combinamos de almoçar juntos. – ela mostrou a torta como se aquilo fosse óbvio e Sara a encarou franzindo levemente o cenho.

- Hmm – ela disse procurando uma saida – Você quer entrar?

- Claro… - ela disse entrando. Estava de jeans e uma bata florida.

- Acho que ele não deve demorar – ela disse fechando a porta e saindo para fazer algo.

De jeito algum faria sala pra ela – Se me der…

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – ela disparou a queima roupa interrompeando –a. Aquela postura não lhe enganou embora o tom fosse amável.

Engoliu em seco.

- Eu… - ela disse hesitando – estou com o Grisson essa semana.

- Enquanto vence de se curar… - ela disse meio ironica – muito conveniente…

- Não sei onde quer chegar.

- Não se faça de sonsa! Esse papel não combina com você. – Sofia disse se sentando no sofá olhando friamente para ela. – Não sei o que você "acha" que tem com o Grisson mas nem tente me fazer acreditar que ele não foi forçado a isso…

- Já experimentou ter essa conversa com ele? – ela disse ironica pra ela. Era patética aquela cena de ciúmes.

- Eu não sou idiota – ela disse ferina.

- Engraçado como esta se portando como tal.

- Fique sabendo que eu e ele estamos juntos e é melhor cair fora – ela disse ajeitando a tipóia.

- Acho que você não esta no seu juizo perfeito- ela disse sorrindo de modo assutador pra ela – Eu e Grisson somos amigos e não espere que eu me afaste…

- Você acha que todo mundo não sabe?

- Não imagino o que sua paranóia inventou dessa vez. – ela disse com raiva de toda aquela situação.

Sendo ameaçada por causa de Grisson. Eles nem tinham nada pra começar. Nunca tiveram.

E não porque ela não quisesse.

- Todo mundo vê o jeito indecente e descarado que você o persegue a anos. E de como sua paixão é ignorada. – ela conclui mordaz.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que isso significa – ela disse ignorando a ferida que aquele último comentário abriu.

Não iria desmoronar. E muito menos na frente dela.

Ela queria a ferir por medo dela.

E se tinha algo que jamais admitiria outra vez era alguém pisando em cima de si.

- Isso significa que não quero que se interponha entre nós – ela disse se levantando e pousando sugestivamente a mão sob a cintura em atitude desafiadora.

Sara acompanhou em choque aquilo. O telefone que começava a tocar era o único barulho naquele silencio carregado. Demorou um segundo para que ela atendesse o telefone.

- Alô – ela disse desconcertada.

- Sara? – a voz de Grisson era ouvida ao longe em meio a cacofonia de carros.

- Oi Gil. – ela se limitou a dizer.

- Eu estou em 10 minutos, esqueci de te avisar que Sofia iria pro almoço.

- Na verdade ela já esta aqui.

- Hmm. Então até daqui a pouco.

Ela colocou o telefone no gancho olhando a expressão curiosa da mesma.

- Ele estará aqui em 10 minutos.

- Espero que essa conversa fique entre nós. Você está avisada.

Sara deu de ombros a ignorando e indo em direção ao quarto.

Podia matar aquela presunçosa.

E ainda esfregava aquilo na frente dela.

Não era que ela quisesse deixar aquilo passar. Ele simplesmente não via o que podia fazer.

Como se ela não soubesse que ele só a via como amiga.

* * *

**NA: **Obrigada aos comentários de Fernanda Sidle, Evellin, Jessica Costa, Nan3da, Dani M, Glenda e a quem mandou um rewiew...  
Esse Capitulo foi pra vocês!

**Dani M**: Eu não sei o que vc achou dele nesse cap, mas essa é uma das atitudes que eu tenho quase certeza ele teria... kkkkkk  
**Jessica** também concordo que eu fui malvada.. kkkk Mas eu realmente não tinha escrito ainda muita coisa, então, eu só não parei com Sofia na porta pra vocÊ! kkkkkk  
**Nan3da** eu sempre vi Catherine e Warrick como um casal e eu realmente me decepcionei quando tudo o que rolou de verdade foram flertes.  
Mas, vamos ver nos próximos  
E eu definitivamente amei um episodio da 6ª temporada em que o caso envolve gemeos com sindrome de "lobisomem" algo do genero por serem excessivamente peludos.  
A cena da Sofia esperando Sara na cabine telefonica é digna de oscar. kkkkkk  
Amei!  
BjoO  
Flora =':'=


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 05**

Sara fechou a porta com estrondo. Correra ao closed e arrancara furiosamente as roupas e as atirando sobre a cama ainda desfeita.

Quando deu por si estava em uma confusão de roupas, sandálias e objetos pessoais. As lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos e ela olhava seu reflexo se analisando atentamente ao espelho.

Os cabelos estavam mais curtos e levemente ondulados, mal chegavam ao ombro em um charmoso chanel, e uma fina cicatriz esbranquiçada tomava forma sob uma sonbrancelha.

Se achou abatida e nem de perto a pessoa que costumava ser.

O que a outra Sara teria feito? O que fizera quando era Terri?

Não. Ela não abaixaria a cabeça. Se ela a queria longe, ela que o afastasse. Ela não daria um passo. Sorriu para si mesma. Ela não era clara mesmo não sendo? Não fora o que ela disse?

"O jeito indecente como olha para ele?"

Bom, digamos que se mostrar um pouquinho não faria mal algum. Ele não estava com ela? E a segurança, a confiança, onde se encaixava naquela equação? Ela concluiu com um sorriso travesso nos lábios indo ver suas roupas espalhadas no acolchoado.

* * *

- Então ela vai poder vir? – ela indagava "doce".

- Amanhã somente.

Grisson e Sofia estavam sentados na sala conversando. Havia um cheiro de assado vindo do forno e uma mesa para tres arrumada.

Era de certa forma estranho o ver a vontade.

Com a barba feita, calças cáqui fazendo jogo com uma polo azul e os habituais óculos, ele era a imagem de um intelectual.

Estavam em sofás separados quando ela entrou. Constatou feliz que ele a olhava de forma diferente, quase agradável, ousava dizer e Sofia com incredulidade.

Olhou audaciosa. Odiava aquela roupa. Culpa de quem?

Catherine. Não conseguia imaginar o motivo porque ela colocara aquele vestido. Ganhara de Andy a dois anos, de natal.

- Sara – ele disse a convidando a se juntar a eles.

Ela esticou o vestido rosado que era solto da cintura até os joelhos. Usara uma vez em um jantar e era perfeito para o dia a dia. O modelo de alcinhas que caia como uma luva estava um tanto folgado agora.

Ela prendera os cabelos em um pequeno coque com algumas mechas soltas.

Sofia a fuzilou com o olhar ao ve-la se sentar ao lado dele.

- Melhor? – Sofia disse gentil e ela lhe olhou interrogativamente. – da sua dor de cabeça – ela improvisou.

- Melhorando – ela entrou na dança – E você ? – ela entonou em um tom de educada preocupação – ouvi que se machucou…

Grisson olhava as duas com expressão curiosa.

- Eu estou bem – ela disse indicando o óbvio: seu braço na tipóia. Sara revirou os olhos. Depois ela que era a coitadinha da história. – Graças ao Gil.

- O que seriamos de nós sem você!... – Sara disse passando o braço ainda enfaixado sob os ombros dele e sorrindo discretamente a ela.

- Eu faço o que eu posso. – ele disse incerto sobre a resposta. Sem graça.

- Não seja modesto…

- É, não seja modesto… - Sara disse imitando o tom dela – Acho que o que tava no forno ta pronto…

- Quase esqueço! – ele disse se levantando rapidamente.

Sofia a encarava enfadada.

- Pensei que tivessemos conversado…

- Querida, eu ainda nem comecei…

* * *

- Você fez biologia? - Sofia disse relaxada sentada na mesa entre Gil e Sara.

- Pareço ter feito biologia?

- Acho que faz a linha certinho demais.

- Só porque eu não sou Hippie? – ele disse curioso abrindo o vinho.

- Hei… - Sara o acertou no braço à mesa de jantar – Não denegrida a imagem dos biólogos…

- Eu sempre os achei confusos, na mesma hora em que estão num movimento salve a terra estão assinando propostas de exploração natural absurdas… - Sofia opinou.

- Nem todo biológo é de todo 100% preservacionista. Tem questões que teem que entrar em consenço, principalmente as que aliem desenvolvimento sustentável com exploração ambiental.

- Tem que haver esse balanço , afinal vivemos em uma sociedade capitalista. – Sara concluiu.

Gil levantou-se colocando o resto das travessas sobre a mesa.

Sara lançou olhares enviesados por sobre a mesa para sua querida "amiga" com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu.

- Então você tem dotes culinários? – Sofia disse preguiçosamente no que imaginou ser um elogio.

- Gil é uma caixinha de surpresas… - ela fechou o sorriso ao constatar o assado de frango como prato principal.

"Queria o que Sara Sidle?" ela pensou amargurada consigo mesma.

- Isso esta com uma cara ótima… - ela disse meio sem graça.

- Espera pra ver o meu suflê! – ele disse enigmático com aquele sorrisinho que ela conhecia bem.

- Está querendo nos fisgar pelo estômago? – ela disse mais para Sofia do que para ele.

- Desse jeito você vai dar trabalho… - Sofia disse docemente – Não que eu me importe.

- Esse aqui é especial para Sara.

- claro – ela disse meio sem graça ao ver o sufle coberto de uma camada de queijo.

- Ela é vegetariana – ele emendou para ela cortêz.

- Ele é um amor não Sara?

- Não o Gil que eu conheço!

- Desse jeito eu fico ofendido…

- Você não acreditaria em algumas coisas se eu te contasse… - ela disse sorrindo terna para ele. Viu com o canto do olho quando ela engoliu em seco a fulminando com o olhar.

- Não acho que deva ter algo – ele disse tentando escapar daquele sorriso que conhecia tão bem. Sara Sidle estava aprontando, ele apostava sua rainha no xadrez de que não iria gostar do que viria…

- Estou curiosa agora… - Sofia disse interpretando mal o rubor que tomou conta do seu rosto com um novo gole do vinho.

- Não é nada…

- O Griss é uma comédia quando sai pra jantar… - ela disse se servindo do suflê – Eu lembro de uma vez em que estavamos o Warrick, Nick, Brass e Catherine.

**_Flashback_**

" – Não acredito que você me fez sair assim – ela disse entre os dentes olhando o restaurante em que eles paravam.

Culpa de Catherine que ela não tivesse tido tempo de se trocar na realidade. Estavam em uma cena de crime até o horário daquele jantar que era pra comemorar o aniversário do "chefinho".

Era seu terceiro ano em Vegas. Foi a quase dois anos atrás já. Combinaram a semana toda aquele pequeno jantar em um restaurante italiano que "era preferido dele", segundo Catherine. Quem ficasse no turno com ele teria que o enrolar e o levar ali.

Só podia ser uma conspiração acabar justamente sendo ela naquele dia a escolhida para trabalhar juntos.

- Você não me disse ainda esse repentino desejo de comida italiana – ele estava curioso.

- Não reclama, porque você perdeu a aposta. – ela disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Nunca mais aposto com você sobre conhecimentos de engenharia…

- Meu bem, eu sou a mais eclética CSI que você já conheceu…

- Que bom que eu fui esperto o bastante – ele disse estacionando e a olhando nos olhos fazendo com que ela se congelasse ali naquele momento com a intensidade que percebeu ali.

- Posso saber o porque? – ela disse retirando o cinto e lançando um olhar um tanto malicioso.

- Porque você é inteligente, esperta, rápida e – ele despejou tudo de um folego só – Linda…

- Ual… - ela disse chegando mais perto – Gil Grisson me acha bonita? – foi impossivel impedir o sorriso que dançou na sua face.

- Eu disse o óbvio – ele estava evasivo. E sua repentina reação quebrou aquilo. Ele tinha medo, de que ela não conseguia imaginar.

"Sera que ele temia pelo emprego de ambos?" ela pensava na época.

- Vamos? – ele quebrou aquela troca de olhares em que ficaram por alguns minutos.

- Claro. – ela respondeu risonha só naquele momento realmente reparando nos dois.

Ela estava com a calça jeans costumeira e um suéter azul por cima do casaco. Não estava de todo mal. Ela esperava que não.

Ele do contrário estava com calças pretas, camisa de botões brancas e o suéter quadriculado com que sempre o via em fins de semana de plantão.

Ele estava charmoso no seu estilo mais natural ainda que resquicios da barba por fazer começassem a aparecer no rosto.

- Sara? – ele a chamou mais uma vez vendo que não se movera para sair. Ele estava segurando a porta cortezmente para ela.

- Estou faminta – ela tentou disfarçar.

- Primeira mulher que ouço dizer isso…

- Você acha que eu preciso de regime? – ela disse descrente.

- Wow. Eu tenho amor aos meus ouvidos _bella mia_, aprendi com a melhor – ele disse enigmático e ela estacou.

- Com quem?

- Não consegue imaginar? – ele arqueou a sombrancelha.

- Terri? – ela disse meio incerta.

- Você?" – ele devolveu e ela se derreteu no sorriso.

- Eu?

- Acho que eu devo ter escutado algo do tipo naquela conferência. – ela sorriu feliz ao ouvi-lo mencionar aquele fato de mais de 5 anos atrás. – Você estava bem brava na cafeteria… - ele fez graça.

- Você também ficaria se tivesse a Andy no seu pé… - ela disse relembrando a amiga de tantas horas.

- Estou devendo um café pra ela.

- Ela vai te cobrar… - ela disse entrando com ele no charmoso restaurante italiano que tinha o charmoso toque de um café.

- Surpresaa… - disseram todos na mesa aquela noite e ela passara a noite toda absorvendo cada instante da presença dele ali. De alguma forma, era como se aquilo tudo fosse um momento único na vida dos dois. Mal sabia o quão certa estava de verdade sobre aquele palpite."

**_Fim do Flashback_**

- O Griss é muito convincente quando quer… Ele teve o azar da Catherine confundir os nomes do restaurante favorito dele. La traviata por Le trevie! – ela disse começando a sorrir – O Grisson teve que dançar com uma senhora idosa a noite toda…

- Ela pisou no meu pé.

- Claro, e foi por isso também que você tropeçou no palco, todo enrolado no microfone? – ela disse ironica. – Claro, claro… A senhora Stuart foi um amor de dançar com você e você ainda a derruba numa tigela de macarrão…

- Sara!

- Desculpe Grissom, mas você é uma graçinha cantando… - Sara chorava de tanto rir e até mesmo Sofia sorriu da cena.

- Um fofo! – Sofia o defendeu – Se quiser eu posso te dar umas aulinhas…

- Sofia! – ele disse sem graça com o rosto vermelho – ela esta brincando.

- Não to não – ela disse por um instante séria – pode confirmar com o Brass.

- Eu quero saber tim tim por tim tim do éximo bailarino que você é…

- Sara! – ele rosnou pra ela.

- Ah Griss… Eu avisei – ela sorriu enigmática e ele caiu na gargalhada.

- Você é uma graça chateada, não é Sofia?

- Claro… - ela concordou seca.

- Eu lavo a louça – ela se ofereceu no fim do almoço.

- Não senhora – ele a cortou tomando as louças com que estava nas mãos. – você não pode se esforçar…

- Eu não to invalida – ela reclamou de mal gosto.

- Nem reclama – ele setenciou – Porque vocês não se sentam ali na sala enquanto eu levo um café?

- Humpft! – ela exclamou chateada. Começava a sentir sua costumeira enxaqueca que agora ganhara de presente com o acidente. E ainda tinha a sua "amiga" ali por companhia.

Sorriu amarga.

Que pessoa sortuda ela era.

* * *

Sara parou sua caminhada aquela manhã à beira do parque à duas quadras dali. Respirou e expirou pesadamente.

Lembrava-se claramente daqueles momentos. Não era justo. Não agora. Ela podia ver a confusão nos seus olhos. Ela podia ter uma esperança. E não é como se ela fosse fervorosamente religiosa ou algo do tipo para levar aquilo até o fim.

E ele não gostava dela.

Ele não podia gostar dela.

Onde ela se encaixava?

Na tarde anterior quando ela fora embora ela viu o beijo que ela deu nele. Ela estava voltando na sala. Não tivera coragem de aparecer ali pra ele e saiu apressada se escondendo. Não queria que ele visse-a sofrendo.

Caminhou lentamente parando em frente a uma loja infantil próxima ao edificio. A vitrine exibia roupinhas de frio para bebês.

Sonhara tantas vezes em ser mãe. Mas a carreira sempre fora em primeiro lugar. E lá estava ela com quase 30 anos, mais um pouco e seu próprio relógio biológico a impediria de poder ter uma família novamente.

Fez uma careta ao se lembrar de que Grisson provavelmente iria dar um sermão quando a visse saido cedo naquele frio.

Sorriu feliz. Ela disse que não era criança. Mas… Quem mandou ele a prender contra a vontade dela?

Era vespera de natal. Que fariam hoje?

Entrou sorrateiramente no apartamento tentando fazer o minimo barulho possivel na vã esperança de que ele estivesse dormindo.

- Eu te disse que ela era teimosa… - uma voz conhecida disse alegremente e Sara estacou. Quem estaria na cozinha com ele?

- Ah Gil, faz favor… - Cath bufou e Sara sorriu.

- Cath… - ela disse feliz mal acreditando na visão a sua frente – pensei que iria viajar.

- Sam – ela disse e deu de ombros.

- Seu pai esta bem?

- Sim. Na verdade ele e minha mãe estão, você sabe… - ela disse sentada com Gil tomando uma xícara de chá com biscoitos na cozinha do apartamento – Resumindo, minha mãe não queria o deixar sozinho…

- Que pena – ela foi sincera – Vocês estavam planejando a tanto tempo.

- Nem me diga…

- Sol, mar, calor… E eis Catherine no inverno – Grisson cantarolou sendo fulminado com o olhar.

- Vim ver se essa pessoa esta cuidando bem de você.

- Hei. Eu sou confiável – ele disse na defensiva – Não tentei fazer nenhuma carne vermelha, pode perguntar…

- Catherine ele faz um suflê – ela disse com expressão faminta.

- Gil, cozinhando suflê? – ela caçoou. – Considere-se intimado para estar na minha casa as 4.

- Sara! – ele ralhou.

- Uê… Era segredo? – ela disse divertida.

- Escondendo todo esse tempo que era cozinheiro de mão cheia – ela acusou – E eu sofrendo.

- Considere quatro maõs para ajudá-la.

- Hei. Me tire dessa equação – ela sorriu vitoriosa mostrando o braço.

- Você será aprendiz de chefe.

- Santo convencimento!

- Você nem viu nada ainda – Catherine acrescentou – à propósito uma amiga sua ligou…

- Você passou no meu apartamento?

- Acho que era Andy. Pediu pra você retornar assim que puder.

- Gil! – ela acusou. Ele ligara para sua melhor amiga e nem lhe contara?

- Ela estava viajando. Só volta no próximo ano.

- à propósito – Catherine comentou quando saia – essa jaqueta do Gil ficou bem em você.

Sara sentiu as bochechas ficarem coradas e deu um sorriso sem graça ao comentário malicioso de Catherine.

* * *

**NA:** Desculpa a demora. Capitulo curtinho! Voltei a estudar, estou quase sem tempo, faculdade de manhã, estágio a tarde e montanhas de trabalhos pra fazer! Vou tentar postar outro o mais rápido que eu conseguir. Deixem rewiews sobre o que acharam do capitulo, quem quiser dar sugestões, sinta-se a vontade. Autora vivendo um momento sem muita criatividade =( asuahsuhaushuahsuahushauhsa. Rsrsrrs.

**Obrigada aos rewiews de:**

**Gessyca**: que bom que esta gostando, tenha paciencia comigo sim? Vou postar o mais rápido que eu puder. ehehehe

**Sheiliinha CSI:** obrigada! Continue acompanhando!

**daniM**: aii, eu sou meio travada para escrever esses tipos de situação, mas prometo que antes da Sara ir embora dali eu penso em algo! Ainda não tomei uma decisao sobre o que Sara e Sofia se tornarão. Eu acho a Sofia uma pessoa até que bem dinamica, eu só não gosto dela no meio dos dois, mas vamos ver neh? rsrsrs

**helena:** obrigada pelo rewiew e incentivo!

**Ludmilla:** e ai? Tentei descrever algumas coisas, me conta o que achou sim? Quanto a Sofia, infelizmente ela pode ser uma pedra no sapato. Rsrsrs

**Josy2:** Verdade! A Sara não pode deixar ela fazer o que quer com ela. Pode deixar que muita água ainda vai rolar debaixo dessa ponte!

**Rebeca Sidle Grissom**: ta ai mais um capitulo. Continua me dizendo o que achou, sim? Pleaseee! ashauhsuahsuhas

**Jessica Costa:** oie! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Aihn, não sei se o Gris fez isso! Mas pra frente eu vou explicar melhor, sim? Srsrsrsrs Mais uma dose de Sara e Sofia! EBBAAAA! Kkkkkk

Obrigada também a quem não deixou rewiew e que esta acompanhando mesmo assim!

BjooO

=':'= Flora =':'=


	6. Capitulo 6

_Lá fora venta e pela vidraça eu observo a fina pelicula que a garoa cria_

_Está um tanto frio_

_Me enrolo em meu cobertor e procuro o sossego que só o sono me dá_

_Eu fico a pensar em tudo isso_

_Nas coisas que tenho vivido_

_E principalmente nas coisas que minha imaginação_

_Cria em um mundo colorido, embalado pelo doce sabor dos sonhos_

_Não é como se eu quisesse romper as fronteiras reais_

_É apenas como se meu coração quisesse vaguear por ai_

_Andando e saltitando por minhas cordas de condão_

_Tocando melodias que me aquecem naquele dia_

_Eu me perco por segundos sem fim_

_Em lembranças que me enlevam, me enternecem e encantam_

_Em momentos tão reais que quando os toco_

_Se vão com a brisa na manhã…_

_Se deixar perder, se deixar levar, simplesmente flutuar_

_Tão fácil, tão complicado, tão simples_

_Como o suave roçar das asas de uma borboleta na pele_

_Ou o cheiro suave que só a chuva traz…_

_Sinto a textura, a forma e melodia_

_Que cada nota sua imprime_

_Sinto-me erguer na mais alta montanha a apreciar_

_Eternizar, registrar e saborear o sabor que traz o vento_

_Eu me deixo levar_

_Me jogo com a correnteza_

_Mas meus pés estão soldados, presos e firmes_

_Na campina em que os deixei!_

_Meu coração alça voos longíquos_

_Se perde nas entrelinhas da saudade_

_Navega contra a correnteza_

_Do mar do esquecimento_

_Eu sei que luto em vão_

_Que apenas vivemos em nossas fantasias_

_Que nos perdemos na tenue linha_

_Que nos separa para então nos unir_

_Não é como se meu sentimento ficasse ali_

_Ele faz o que quer_

_E pra isso ele não me pede permissão_

_Levanta e alça voo, rumo ao destino que a pouco cheguei_

_E eu me volto assim a despertar_

_A abrir a vidraça e a me sentar_

_Sentindo a chuva me acariciar_

_Trazendo com ela a melodia que o tempo levou_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

- Tudo bem. – ela disse com uma segurança que não sentia.

- Sara… - ele parecia triste.

- Gil… - ela disse com um sorriso doce – Nós sempre fomos bons juntos. Amigos, companheiros e posso dizer que muitas vezes cumplices. Mas… - ela hesitou e olhou fundo, dentro dos olhos dele. – Acho que nunca conseguiremos ultrapassar a fina barreira que cobre nossas vidas.

Estavam sentados na cama do quarto em que Sara estava. Ela estava indo embora depois de uma semana com ele. Acontecera tanta coisa naqueles dias. Eram tantas as lembranças que guardaria para os dias em que houvesse chuva e vento. Ela as guardaria no fundo do seu coração, trancado a sete chaves, com todo o amor que sentia por ele.

- Sara… - ele parecia querer se explicar.

- Não, eu não estou chateada ou magoada – ela continuou passando a mão sob sua face.

- Eu… - ele pegou na sua mão – Queria que pudessemos ter dado certo. – ele estava sendo sincero.

- Eu sei.

- Queria poder não ter sido tão estupidamente correto e sensato.

Sara sorriu vendo o mesmo sorriso tomar conta do rosto dele. Ela sabia. Sempre soube que ele era sensato e que realmente gostava do seu trabalho. Tudo agora era tão claro. Como um cristal. Ao invés de decepcionada, magoada ou sofrendo; ela estava se sentindo incrivelmente bem. Livre. Ela agora podia ama-lo de verdade. Sem cobranças, raiva ou dor. Entendia o que as pessoas diziam quando falavam que amor é dar sem receber nada em troca.

Ela o amava. Queria a felicidade dele. Que fosse longe dela então. Contudo havia algo lá no fundo da sua alma que ainda demoraria um tempo para começar a se acostumar com a nova realidade de sua vida.

- Então não seria a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. – ele se aproximou dando um beijo no canto dos seus lábios. – Você sempre foi a única pessoa em que eu consegui confiar, depois do que aconteceu com meus pais.

- Espero que saiba que sempre estarei aqui – ele disse se referindo a amizade de ambos.

- E você tenta as vezes ser um pouco louco. – ele arqueou as sombrancelhas – Loucuras são o que farão você sorrir feliz daqui a alguns anos e lembrar da sua vida… - ela explicou pacientemente e eles sairam em direção ao térreo e a saída.

- Você vai voltar ao trabalho? – ele perguntou preocupado com sua reação.

- Claro. Eu amo o que eu faço… - ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio demais.

- Não vai fazer nada estúpido? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Pode deixar, eu vou me cuidar. – ela se levantou pegando a bagagem, sendo ajudada por ele a colocar no táxi.

- Sara? – ele perguntou quando ela estava no interior do veículo.

- Sim?

- Eu sempre amei você…

Ela mal ouviu aquilo pois o táxi saiu pela avenida. Ela olhou para trás, vendo a figura de Grisson ainda na calçada, com um sorriso no rosto, diminuir até desaparecer no próximo cruzamento.

Uma lágrima caiu sob o rosto. A única lágrima que conseguiria derramar por aquilo. Era de certa forma confortante saber que ele a amara da mesma forma que ela a ele.

Puxou o ar lentamente para dentro de si repetidas vezes.

- A sra esta bem? – a voz cansada era a do motorista idoso que conduzia o veículo.

- Sim.

- Ás vezes nem tudo o que parece é o que é. – ele disse a ela que não teve reação – Eu posso dizer do tempo que vivi, Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas.

Sara sorriu amarga pelo comentário.

Vida nova, ou pelo menos, uma Sara nova!

* * *

**NA: **Não, não. Eu não enlouqueci! Autora malvada, podem dizer! Rsrsrsrs Daqui pra frente rumo diferente! Obrigada a todas as reviews, eu amei cada uma delas! Espero que não me matem! Rsrsrs

Prometo que explico mais para frente o que foi tudo isso, sim?

Enquanto isso, tirem suas próprias conclusões! Rsrsrsrs

ღ

.¸/\ღღ/\¸

.*•.¸.¸.•*  
.ღ/✿\ღ.•*¨) ¸.•*¨) ©  
.(")-(") (*.•* (¸.•*¨*•►► ॐ Beijinhღs e abraçღs carinhღsღs ॐ

ઇઉ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ✿ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ઇઉ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ✿ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ઇઉ

**Flora…**


	7. Capitulo 7

- Bom dia Catherine! – Greg disse com um bom humor que Catherine estranhou. – Lindo dia não?

- Se você diz…

- Papai Sanders conseguiu a maior gata da boate a noite passada – ele diz enquanto se serve de um copo de café na cafeteira da sala de convivência.

- E essa marca de roxo no seu braço é um resquício da noite de sexo selvagem? – Ela diz mordaz.

- Bem, na verdade foi.

- Uhum. Sei.

- Catherine?

- Sim Nick? – Ela se virou pra Nick que diferente de Greg tinha uma careta na face.

- Viu Grisson?

- Na verdade acho que ele está na análise de DNA. – ela disse e viu ele virar para sair – Nick?

- Sim?

- Noticias de Sara?

- Ela voltaria hoje – Greg respondeu e os dois olharam pra ele – Que? Ela me ligou essa semana que passou…

- Bem que eu queria um mês de licença que ela teve… - Catherine diz pra pilha de papéis que carrega.

- E eu? – Nick diz risonho – Greg, aliás, da próxima vez vê se não paquera mulheres casadas. – Ele diz com um sorrisinho de canto saindo da sala e deixando Catherine rindo de Greg que finge tomar café olhando a rua.

- Homicidio no Cassino Royale. – Grisson diz enfático quando adentra a sala de reuniões horas mais tarde. – Nick e Greg encontraram um corpo no lago na saída a nordeste de Vegas. O restante comigo.

Os CSIs pegam os materiais e se encaminham cada um para a direção apontada.

A sala de estar está completamente destruída. Há garrafas de champanhe espalhadas pelo carpete, uma taça de vidro do lado do corpo da vitima e um sorriso mortificado na face.

Grisson observa o belo rosto da mulher.

Deveria ter uns 30 anos, pele pálida e o cabelo negro e muito liso.

- A senhorita Scarllet Johnson estava hospedada no hotel sozinha pelo que Brass averigou com os funcionários. – Catherine disse iniciando um monologo com Grisson enquanto fotografava o quarto intacto, exceto por uma escrivaninha quebrada e uma pira com o que deveria ter sido papel queimado.

- Desculpem o atraso – David entra no quarto naquele momento aparentando ter corrido. – Estava no lago e o dr Robbins não está de plantão.

- Como vai no casamento?

- Sabe o que dizem Catherine, começo de casamento é uma lua de mel… O que temos?

- A camareira a encontrou aqui a cerca de uma hora… - Grisson disse profissionalmente.

David virou o corpo debruçado da mulher e abriu a maleta.

- Sem rigor mortis. Deve estar morta a mais de doze horas. – ele disse colocando o termómetro no fígado da vitima.

- Será que ninguém viu nada?

- Ela deve ter colocado o aviso de não perturbe na porta. – Catherine diz observando que ele estava no chão ao lado da vítima.

- Umas 13 horas eu diria – David continuou – Lacerações na nuca, contusões…

Grisson observa enquanto David retira do bolso do jeans da vitima algo que parece ser o documento de identidade.

- Scarllet Mellisa Johnson, médica. – Ele diz passando a carteirinha de CRM pra Grisson.

- Devia ser alguém solitária.

- Ou mais uma vitima do nosso psicopata. – Grisson diz pegando um pedaço de retalho xadrez e mostrando pra Catherine.

- Porque ele mudaria o padrão justamente agora?

- Sofia? – Grisson chama da porta – Acompanhe David ao Laboratório e mande isso pra análise.

- Olá Catherine. – Ela diz entrando no quarto enquanto Grisson sai pra fazer mais uma ligação.

- Aproveitando a noite?

- Sabe como é quando o namorado trabalha demais… - Ela comenta e sai com David, deixando Catherine com um quê de compreensão na face.

- O que temos?

- Hei! – Catherine disse se levantando e abraçando a Sara que chegava na cena. – Como você está?

- Estou bem – Sara diz colocando as luvas de látex – Já olhou no banheiro?

- Não ainda. – Catherine diz sorrindo da companheira de equipe que era tão conhecida sua por evitar demonstrações de afeto.

Sara cruzara com Sofia assim que entrava na cena de crime. A loira a olhara de alto a baixo com uma expressão de nítida indiferença. Fosse a um mês atrás, Sara teria apenas devolvido o olhar, teria morrido se perguntando pelo quê significaria aquele olhar.

Não ligara. Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse a si mesma que aquele olhar não mexera com as coisas que ainda sentia. De repente, parando para se perguntar se algo havia entre ela e Grisson.

Afastou com uma mão uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caíra pela face, abrindo em seguida a maleta com materiais para esquadrinhar o banheiro da vítima que após uma hora, apenas resultara no recolhimento de digitais e mechas de cabelo no ralo.

- Teminando?

Estava tão imersa no que fazia que a voz de Grisson lhe causou um arrepio involuntário.

- Claro. Acabado – Ela disse com um sorriso se virando pra ele.

Ele fitava a face com um sorriso que Sara não identificava bem. Será que sentira saudades? Será que aquela frase que ouvira, fora realmente verdadeira?

- Então, está bem?

Era preocupação.

- Estou em pé. – ela disse divertida. – Pronta para a diversão. – Acrescentou apontando o saco de papel com as provas que recolhera.

- Catherine? – Ele chamou da porta. – Que acha de sairmos todos para jantar no fim de semana?

Sara não pode evitar de se surpreender com o fato.

- Acho que vai ser divertido.

**Nota da Autora:** Séculos depois uma atualização. Bem, é isso.. Curtinho. Hahaha Desculpem o sumiço, mas ultimo semestre da faculdade acaba com qualquer um. Eis que volto! XD

Please digam que não desistiram da história. =)

Aceito sugestões e criticas ^^


	8. Capitulo 8

Obrigada aos reviwes de:

**Mandhy**- Pretendo continuar agora mesmo ^^

**Josy2**- o que será que teve no jantar? Depois me conta... hehehe

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

- Ótimo e onde vamos? – era sexta feira e eles estavam combinando sair.

- Pensei em irmos a um restaurante próximo ao hotel do cassino – Catherine disse a Grisson enquanto este folheava papeis sobre a sua mesa, parecendo distraído.

- ótimo. – ele disse consultando o relógio e marcando algo em uma ficha. – Avise Sanders que ele ficará de plantão amanhã com um CSI do intermediário. – ele disse se levantando e saindo apressado em direçao a porta.

- Grisson? – Catherine perguntou confusa.

- Tenho audiência. Nos vemos amanhã a noite no Floratta in la rose. -

* * *

- Sara? – Cath chamou pelo corredor.

- Sim Catherine? – ela disse tentando equilibrar uma caixa de papelão que levava.

- Nem tivemos tempo de conversar e nem nada… - ela disse com preocupação – Soube que viajou…

-Visitando São Francisco.

-Bem, o que acha de qualquer dia desses a gente sair para um drink? – A loira ofereceu.

- Claro – Sara respondeu. Pensando qual a melhor forma de escapar de uma possível situação com a amiga. – Bem vou indo levar as caixas. – disse aparentando esforço.

- Oh desculpa. Bem amanhã a noite nos encontramos todos no Florata… Sabe aquele restaurante novo que abriu…

- Dizem que fazem um prato vegetarano excelente – Sara anuiu.

- Quer carona? – Catherine ofereceu e Sara mentalmente agradeceu pois seu carro sofrera danos permanentes no acidente.

- Claro.

- Te pego as 8 então.

Sara pensou o que seria aquele jantar.

- Sarinhaa meu amor… - A voz de Greg ecoou no depósito onde ela se encontrava checando algumas pistas que haviam ali.

- Oi Greogory – ela disse sorrindo ainda de costas para ele.

- Greg? – ele disse numa careta. – Porque a senhorita esta trabalhando mais de um mês antes como dizia a sua licença? – ele acusou.

- Sabe, não vivo sem você… - ela sorriu irónica.

- Eu sei disso… E então quer ajuda? – ele acrescentou para a pilha de coisas que ela colocara na caixa.

- Obrigada mas estava apenas devolvendo essas…

- Ah… - ele disse em compreensão – Agora falando seriamente. O que rolou? – ele disparou e Sara gelou.

- Viagem pra minha casa. – Sara engoliu em seco.

- Sara…

- Sara? – Ecklie chamou da porta. Incrivelmente Sara pensou irónica que agradecia pela presença do superintendente naquela sala. – Tem um minuto?

-Claro.

- Te espero na minha sala. – ele disse enquanto saia e Sara deixou as caixas novamente em seus lugares.

- Nem pense que vai fugir a vida toda – Greg se divertia.

- E eu precisaria fugir? – ela disse arqueando uma sombrancelha pra ele. – E lá vou eu enfrentar meus piores medos.

- Posso te acompanhar querida… - ele ofereceu.

- Oh querido, obrigada. Conheço o caminho do cadafalso.

* * *

- Grisson?

Sofia estava na porta da sala dele, no seu costumeiro jeans e camisete, observando-o atentamente a um certo tempo.

- Sim? – Ele disse com um meio sorriso se levantando da pilha de papéis a sua frente.

- Então amanhã? – ela disse com um sorriso ao qual ele não retribuiu.

- Tudo combinado com Cath. – ele disse selecionando um papel entre os tantos sobre a mesa.

- Você me pega? – ela pediu.

- Claro. Passo as 8.

* * *

Catherine passou como combinado na casa dela um tanto mais tarde e quando chegaram estavam todos reunidos em torno de uma grande mesa.

- AS beldades da noite! – Warrick e Nick as saudaram assim que elas chegaram.

Catherine e Sara estavam de vestidos. Embora Sara achasse que estava simples demais no vestido azul até nos joelhos, estilo tomara que cai com renda por cima formando mangas no vestido.

Warrick engoliu em seco ao fitar Catherine no vestido vermelho justo e com decote em formato de V.

- Boa noite. – Grisson e Sofia disseram.

- E então, o que pediram? – Catherine disse se sentando e olhando o cardápio.

- Salada e frango grelhado – Sofia disse. – Preciso manter a forma… - Sara notou a franca tentativa em entabular assunto com Catherine.

- Sara então… - ela disse – Nem precisa se preocupar tanto…

- A Sara é perfeita… - Sofia acrescentou com um uma ponta de deboche que não passou desapercebida a Catherine e Sara.

- Também achamos… - Para espanto de todos quem disse isso foi Grisson. E parecendo sincero.

- Eu vou querer estas costeletas. – Nick disse rompendo aquele momento.

- Acho que um file ao molho madeira – Grisson disse sendo acompanhado por Warrick que chamou o garçom.

- Suflê de legumes – Sara pediu inconscientemente.

- Você gostou mesmo não é? – Grisson disse. – Te dou a receita depois.

- Também vou querer o mesmo. – Catherine disse ao garçom – Vamos ver essa maravilha que Grisson diz saber fazer pra eu poder comparar depois.

A esse comentário Warrick, Nick e Sara sorriram deixando um Grisson visivelmente desconfortável.

- Acompanhamento, vocês preferem algum vinho? – o Garçom perguntou.

- Vinho tinto…

O restante do jantar passou em uma agradável atmosfera de risos, apesar da companhia por vezes "desagradavel" de Sofia. A tempos não se divertiam em grupo como naquela noite.

Nesse momento começava uma musica que Sara ouvira do mp3 que Andy lhe dera agora em São Francisco.

O estilo não era o que ela normalmente ouviria, mas a ouvir agora lhe causava uma intensa sensação de nostalgia.

- Adoro essa musica… - Sofia disse em um claro indicio pra Grisson a chamar pra dançar.

- Quer me dar o prazer? – ele disse educadamente.

- Senhorita? – Warrick imitou Grisson e puxou Cath pró salão deixando Nick e Sara na mesa.

**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight** _O relógio quebrado é um conforto, me ajuda a dormir esta noite_

**Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time** _Talvez isso pare amanhã de roubar todo meu tempo_

**And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts** _E eu estou aqui, ainda esperando ,embora ainda tenha minhas dúvidas_

**I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out **_Eu sou estragado na melhor das hipóteses, como você já percebeu_

A melodia calma e suave inundava o ambiente. Sem que pudesse controlar os próprios pensamentos ela deixou-se viajar.

Era ela nos braços dele agora.

Sorrindo para a expressão divertida que pairava em seu rosto.

Lentamente ele a puxou para mais perto, falando no seu ouvido algo que a fez rir, enquanto lentamente deslizavam pelo salão.

- Sara? – ela piscou os olhos surpresa enquanto Nick a encarava.

- Você já teve algum momento assim… - ela fez estos para o salão- em que sentia que nada no mundo valeria a pena?

- Sinceramente? – ele piscou – Não.

- Ainda não encontrou alguém que valesse a pena… - Sara estava distraída.

- E você sim? – Ele sorriu matreiro. – Que tal dar-me a honra dessa dança?

- Vou pisar nos seus pés. – ela disse um tanto assustada com a possibilidade. – Não acho boa idéia Nick…

- Sou excelente dançarino! Eu guio você… - O amigo se levantou pegando as mãos de Sara e levando-a perto de Catherine e Warrick que dançavam.

Nick realmente a conduzia com uma perícia que Sara jamais imaginou no amigo de tantos anos.

"Senhoras e senhores" o locutor anunciava do palco improvisado. "Nesta noite gostaríamos de fazer algo diferente, em homenagem ao aniversário da casa. Gostariamos de pedir que cada casal troque de parceiro para a dança da primavera."

_Era só o que me faltava._ Sara pensou aflita vendo que Grisson surgia atrás deles.

- Me concede a dama? – ele disse divertido e Sara desejou ter se produzido tanto quanto Sofia que desfilava num longo vestido Champagne e com um coque solto.

- Senhorita? – Nick disse galanteador enquanto pegava Sofia pela mão e conduzia-a enquanto a musica lenta começava novamente, não antes de Sara ver o olhar mortífero da loira. Era capaz de apostar que ela e Grisson a essas alturas eram um pouco mais que amigos.

- Então? – Grisson tirou-a de seus devaneios.

Olhando-a, parecera que ela rejuvenescera muitos anos. Estava linda naquele vestido curto, azul. Azul combinava com Sara.

- Pisei inúmeras vezes no pé de Nick – ela diz em tom de desculpas.

- Posso aguentar um pouco.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e tomou as mãos dela nas suas. Sara sorriu para o amigo, um pouco de diversão não faria mal a eles.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing** _Eu estou caindo aos pedaços, mal estou respirando_

**With a broken heart that's still beating** _Com um coração quebrado que ainda bate_

**In the pain there is healing** _Na dor ainda há cura_

**In your name I find meaning** _Em seu nome eu encontro significado_

Catherine e Warrick dançavam. Parecia que se conheciam de uma vida toda e o jeito com que ele a puxava para si e recostava o queixo sob os seus cabelos, era uma tortura para ela.

- Cath? – ele sussurrou.

- shh. Que tal fingirmos que somos dois estranhos e apenas aproveitarmos a noite? – ele olhou-a com os olhos amendoados brilhando em resposta e os dois disfarçadamente deixaram o salão.

So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on Então eu estou aguentando, estou aguentando, estou aguentando

I'm barely holdin' on to you Eu apenas estou me segurando em você

- Sara? – Grisson chamou e ela sorriu para ele em resposta. Voltando a recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head** _As fechaduras quebradas era um aviso que você estava na minha cabeça_

**I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead** _Eu tentei meu melhor ser guardado, eu sou um livro aberto em vez disso_

**I still see your reflection inside of my eyes** _E eu ainda vejo seu reflexo dentro de meus olhos_

**They are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life** _Eles estão procurando propósito, eles ainda estão procurando vida_

- Imaginou como seria se tivéssemos sido menos inconsequentes? – ele chamou-a e Sara engoliu em seco.

- Ainda sim seriamos Sara e Gil.

Os dois não perceberam que quase ninguém mais estava na pista de dança. Exceto os dois e Nick e Sofia.

Sara recostou a cabeça levemente sobre o ombro de Gil e pode ver naquele instante que Nick e Sofia pareciam dar um show de dança particular.

A loira dançava com um sorriso a contragosto com Nick que parecia se divertir de algo.

Sara notou que mal parecia se mover e no entanto, para seu espanto, ela não pisara nos pés de Grisson uma única mais.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing** _Eu estou caindo aos pedaços, mal estou respirando_

**with a broken heart that's still beating** _Com um coração quebrado que ainda bate_

**In the pain there is healing** _Na dor ainda há cura_

**In your name I find meaning** _Em seu nome eu encontro significado_

**So I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin']**,_ Então eu estou aguentando, estou aguentando, estou aguentando_

**I'm barely holdin' on to you** _Eu apenas estou me segurando em você_

- A vida as vezes pode ser como uma bela flor a desabrochar no inverno. – Grisson disse a rodopiando e a atraindo para si em seguida.

- E quem diria que Gil Grisson era um eximo dançarino? – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Não dizem que a vida dá voltas?

- E desde quando você acredita nisso? – ela desafiou e os dois sorriram um para outro.

**I'm hangin' on another day** _Estou aguentando outro dia_

**Just to see what you will throw my way** _Só para ver o que você jogará no meu caminho_

**And I'm hanging on to the words you say** _Estou me segurando nas palavras que você diz_

**You said that I will be OK**_ Você disse que eu ficarei bem_

- Acho que já podemos desfazer os casais. – Sofia disse para Nick enquanto observava Sara e Grisson rirem de algo.

- Já? – Ele disse com uma nítida nota de falsa decepção na voz.

- Sim. - Ela disse o soltando e indo em direção dos dois.

**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone** _As luzes quebradas na rua me deixaram sozinho_

**I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home **_Eu posso ter perdido meu caminho agora, não esquecendo meu caminho pra casa_

- E como foi em São Francisco? – Ele disse sob os cabelos de Sara. Sentindo o perfume do shampoo de ervas que ela usava. De repente parecendo se intoxicar com ele.

- Foi bem. – ela mentiu descaradamente. E ele não insistiu.

- Sara… - ele disse mas Sara olhou para algo interrompendo de repente o contato dos dois.

- Sofia… - ela disse com uma ponta de ironia – Vou voltar ao meu bailarino… - ela disse mais pra nick do que para os dois e Grisson não reprimiu uma ruga na testa.

- Dançarina favorita? – Nick a puxou para ele novamente.

Sara viu quando Sofia falou algo a Grisson e ele a enlaçou novamente em um gesto claramente possessivo.

- Entao a senhorita pensava em me trocar? – Nick se fez de ofendido. – Olha que nem reclamei por ter pisado nos meus pés a noite toda.

- Eu não pisei no seu pé. – Sara retrucou convicta.

- Foi armação?

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing** _Eu estou caindo aos pedaços, mal estou respirando_

**with a broken heart that's still beating** _Com um coração quebrado que ainda bate_

**In the pain there is healing** _Na dor ainda há cura_

- Que acha de voltarmos para a mesa? – Nick ofereceu assim que os olhos de Sara pousaram em Grisson e Sofia. Parados no meio do salão enquanto trocavam um beijo.

- Que tal você me levar para casa? – ela disse tentando de alguma maneira não desmoronar e parecer que não se importava.

- Vamos. – Nick disse voltando para a mesa deles e pegando as Coisas de Sara.

**In your name I find meaning** _Em seu nome eu encontro significado_

**So I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],** _Então eu estou aguentando, estou aguentando, estou aguentando_

**I'm barely holdin' on to you** _Eu apenas estou me segurando em você_

- Você esta bem? – Nick perguntou parado a frente da casa de Sara.

- Porque eu não estaria? – Sara indagou se esforçando para colocar um sorriso no rosto.

- Pensei que o Grisson e você… - ele tentou entabular a conversa.

- Ele sempre foi meu supervisor… - Sara disse nostálgica – Obrigada pela carona Nick, afinal a Cath e o Warrick parecem ter sumido no meio da noite.

- Prazer foi meu. – ele disse risonho.

- Bem é aqui que eu fico… - ela disse abrindo a porta mas sendo detida por Nick que lhe segurou o braço a retendo.

- Sara? – ele se inclinou para ela.

Sara sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, e deixou-se beijar pelo amigo.

Nick tocou-lhe os lábios com gentileza, aprofundando o beijo por meros segundos.

- Boa noite… - ele sussurrou com um sorriso junto aos lábios dela. Sara se sentia como se tivesse violando algo dentro dela, e mesmo assim não pode evitar não beija-lo novamente. Afogar a dor de ver Grisson nos braços de outra com o amigo.

- Desculpa Nick – Sara disse se afastando de Nick – Isso não é certo…

- Você o ama? – ele inquiriu a queima roupa.

- Eu preciso de um tempo… - ela disse sincera – obrigada por tudo. Foi uma ótima companhia…

Ela observou da calçado enquanto Nick dava a volta na pickup na próxima esquina. Era uma idiota por ainda ama-lo. Mas não seria justo com Nick, principalmente porque eram amigos a muito tempo e não gostaria de abrir mão disso.

Entrou em casa pensando que dormiria as 4 horas restantes antes de entrar no seu plantão.

* * *

**NA:** Autora muito, muito feliz por saber que alguém não desistiu de mim e da Fic.

E por favor não me crucifiquem pela Sara e Nick!

Volto logo logo =)

Bjus


End file.
